EL DRAGÓN, LA LEONA Y EL ESCORPION
by dragoncitamalfoy
Summary: DRACO DESPIERTA JUNTO A HERMIONE DESPUES DE UNA NOCHE DE ALCOHOL, ÉL SE VA SIN DECIR NADA, ELLA DESCUBRE QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA, ÉL DECUBRE QUE ESTA ESPERANDO UN HIJO, ELLA NO SABE QUIEN ES EL PADRE, ÉL LO SOSPECHA. ENTREN Y LEAN
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro…**

Aquí una nueva historia, la verdad es que estoy algo estancada con **PEQUEÑA** y se me vino a la cabeza esto así que no quise desperdiciar la inspiración, espero les guste es un Dramione. Dejen REVIEWS ya saben que son el alimento de los escritores amateur como su servidora.

Sin más por el momento a leer…

**Capitulo 1 RESACA**.

Draco abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y sentía como si su cuerpo le pesara más de lo debido. Se volteo un poco sobre el colchón quedando sobre su costado izquierdo y lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejo petrificado. Y la realidad de lo que había echo la noche anterior lo golpeo de lleno.

Un ataque de pánico le subió por la garganta y tuvo que pasar para evitar que el alcohol y otras cosas que ingirió la noche anterior se salieran de su lugar.

Hermione Granger, integrante de la orden del fénix, defensora de los débiles, cabecilla del ED y parte cerebral del trío de oro estaba a su lado recostada, dormida y visiblemente desnuda. El joven rubio se quedo quieto mientras dejaba su mirada vagar desde la profunda curva de su espalda pasando por sus omoplatos y deteniéndose en la cascada de rizos color caramelo que estaba esparcido al lado contrario de su cabeza y en el angelical y pacifico rostro que en esos momentos mostraba la joven.

La vio fruncir el ceño un poco y mover sus ojos detrás de sus parpados cerrados por lo que supo que pronto despertaría, se apresuro a salir de la cama con todo el cuidado posible sin quitar jamás la vista de la chica que seguía boca bajo dormida, se vistió lo mas rapido que su resaca le permitió y salio del cuarto intentando unir los pequeños flashes que su memoria le enviaba del por que termino en la misma cama que la prefecta perfecta.

Ella despertó horas después, era casi medio día y la verdad era que no tenia ni idea sobre quien era y donde estaba, con forme los segundos pasaban la luz se hizo en su cabeza. Uno ella era Hermione Granger, dos estaba en una cama, la suavidad bajo ella se lo decía, tres estaba… ¿Desnuda?

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz de la habitación, vio el techo alto de un color terroso lo que le indico que definitivamente no se encontraba en su habitación de Gryffindor, comenzó a sentarse despacio mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano por temor a que finalmente se le abriera en dos y los pedazos se cayeran.

**- aargh, ¡Dios!-** gimió ella mientras se tapaba la cara, jamás volvería a beber, y pensar que la noche anterior había probado por primera vez algo mas fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla y todo por culpa de Ron, _Estupido_.

El día anterior 14 de febrero, los alumnos de Ravenclaw habían tenido una "pequeña" reunión, en donde el aperitivo principal fue el Alcohol, pero no eso no hubiera significado nada de no haber sido por Ron, ese estupido pelirrojo que hasta esa mañana seguía siendo su adorado novio.

Y no fue hasta mitad del desayuno que ella noto que el aun no había bajado y cuando le pregunto a Harry por el pelirrojo le dijo que había bajado temprano pues cuando él despertó no estaba en su cama.

Ella se preocupo un poco, aun que después pensó que quizás su ausencia se decía que le estaba preparando una sorpresa y en ese momento una sonrisa estupida había surcado su rostro, para el final del desayuno ella estaba comenzando a inquietarse hasta que una niña de primero se acerco a ella y le tendió una nota con instrucciones que en apariencia era de Ron, no espero mas y salio corriendo a el lugar indicado.

Cuando llego se quedo un momento recuperando el aliento, se sentía feliz y muy emocionada, ella estaba tan enamorada, que cualquier cosa que Ron hubiera planeado para ese día especial seria lo máximo para ella.

Camino un poco y se acerco a la puerta que estaba entre abierta, se adentro al lugar y noto un camino de pétalos que la guiaba a otra puerta, estaba tan segada que ni siquiera vio los pantalones que colgaban de uno de los sillones de la estancia, llego a la segunda puerta, la empujo suavemente y la sonrisa de emoción que estaba en su rostro se congelo totalmente, ahí estaba Ron con el rostro totalmente enrojecido y contorsionado en una mueca, mientras embestía con ímpetu el trasero de Lavander quien se encontraba en cuatro chillando como posesa.

Hermione se quedo pasmada, era como si le hubieran dado un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago, o como si sus pulmones hubieran olvidado como respirar, una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca intentando parar un sollozo. Cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con dos miradas totalmente distintas puestas en ella. La del chico era de pánico y terror, la de la joven en cambio era de total regocijo y odio.

**-Hermione-** dijo Ron con evidente angustia en la voz, ella solo negó con la cabeza, con los labios fruncidos y con una mueca de repulsión en la cara.

**-Granger, no te había visto-** dijo la rubia descaradamente y sin aparentes ganas de tapar su desnudes.

**-Hermione, esto no es lo que te imaginas-** dijo el pelirrojo mientras se bajaba de la cama haciendo que la joven prefecta apartara la mirada, Ron jalo una de las sabanas que estaba hechas bola en el piso y se la enredo apresuradamente en la cintura mientras se acercaba a la joven de ojos castaños**.-Mione tienes que creerme-** le suplico mientras la chica daba media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Ella lo ignoro y siguió caminando hasta que él la tomo por el brazo y de un jalón la hizo encararlo.

**-Mione, ella no significa nada para mi-** dijo y ella sintió el fuego encenderse en su interior, levanto su mano y de un bofetón se lo saco de encima.

**-¡NO SEAS CÍNICO, RONALD!-** le grito furiosa para después retomar su camino dejando atrás a la ojiazul quien se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida.

Si, eso había ocurrido la mañana de San Valentín. Después de eso hermione se refugio tras las cortinas de su habitación llorando a moco tendido hasta que Ginny apareció y le llamo con suavidad.

**-Hermy-** dijo la pelirroja con suavidad mientras intentaba bajar los hechizos que su amiga había puesto alrededor de su cama **–Mione, se que estas ahí y también se lo que paso con Ron, escuche a la estupida de Lavander regodeándose con su achichincle Patil-** le dijo mientras la castaña se enjuagaba las lagrimas. **–Mi hermano es un autentico idiota, digo no es como si eso fuera novedad pero jamás creí que fuera tan imbecil como para traicionarte- **la joven castaña saco su mano y tomando a su amiga por la muñeca la hizo entrar a su cama.

**- ¿Y bien?-** pregunto la pelirroja, mientras hermione se sonaba la nariz de una manera bastante infantil.

**-Y-yo… y-yo creí que el quería verme para celebrar, pero-** se interrumpió llorando de nuevo.

**-Hermione, cálmate okay-** dijo Ginny poniendo su mano en el hombro de la castaña que hipaba intentando controlarse **-Mira sea lo que sea, no puedes dejar que esto te afecte, mi hermano es un asno y Lavander… bueno Lavander es una puta, tu eres mejor que esto y no debes permitir que esos dos idiotas te vean así, me oíste-** le dijo al mejor estilo señora Weasley. Se paro y abrió las cortinas mientras controlaba una risita al ver a su amiga actuar como una lechuza deslumbrada.

**-Gin, gracias pero es mucho mas fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas, además tu nunca has pasado por esto, Harry te ama y estoy segura que el se arrancaría un brazo antes de herir tus sentimientos-** le dijo haciendo que Ginny frunciera el ceño

**-¡Ah no!, no me vengas con eso, mira se que quizás nunca me ha pasado y que tienes razón Harry nuca me haría algo así y no lo digo con presunción, lo digo por que si él lo hiciera yo le daría un buen escarmiento-** dijo haciendo un ademán, agitando su puño cerrado en el aire mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, Hermione se rió entre su llanto por la graciosa expresión de su mejor amiga.

**-¡Ginny!-** exclamo ella riéndose un poco y la pelirroja le guiño un ojo.

**-¿Sabes? en la noche hay una fiesta en la sala común de las Águilas-** dijo mientras le ayudaba a Herms a pararse de la cama**- Harry y yo iremos, porque no vienes?-** hermione reacciono de inmediato.

**-Ginn no quiero se mal tercio, además de seguro es una de esas fiestas de pareja.-**

**-Pues ahí te equivocas, es solo una excusa para emborracharse y terminar enrollándose con alguien- **dijo con descaro la joven pelirroja haciendo que la prefecta frunciera el ceño**.- ¿Qué?-** pero la castaña no tuvo chancee de responder pues unas risas estruendosas las interrumpieron.

**-¡Siiii!, debiste haber visto su cara, Merlín de no haber sido por que mi ro- ro me tenia a punto, me hubiera reído de ella-** dijo una voz chillona, Ginny puso cara de fastidio y maldijo por lo bajo.

**-¡Oh! ahí estas Granger-** le dijo la rubia a la castañita que se encontraba junto a Ginny con toda la intención de salir corriendo y esconderse para poder llorar a gusto. **–Contigo quería hablar-** dijo altanera mientras Parvati se ponía a su espalda como queriendo intimidar.

**-Mira Lavander ¿por que no te largas a lavarte el cabello?-** le dijo la pelirroja adelantándose con la barbilla alzada y dándole una mirada de advertencia a la rubia y su acompañante.

**-Tu no te metas pelirroja la cosa es con la ratona, no contigo- **le dijo burlonamente

**- Si pues lo que tenga que ver con ella, tiene que ver conmigo así que ya sabes- **le dijo Ginny mientras Hermy permanecía en silencio observando todo, quiso intervenir pero su amiga levanto una mano y la hizo callar

**- Mira Ginebra ya te dije que la cosa no es contigo y como le prometí a mi Roninski que no me metería contigo, solo te lo voy a decir una vez Granger ¡NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI RON!, por que de lo contrario te aseguro que haré que desees jamás haber puesto tus ojos de ratón en el, ¿ME ENTENDISTE?-** le dijo La rubia poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

**-Mira Lavander, por mi te puedes quedar a Ronald y te lo puedes comer si quieres, a mi no me importa-** le dijo la castaña que a pesar de sentirse destrozada prefirió seguir el consejo de su amiga.

**-Sabes Lavander deberías sumergir la cabeza en la bañera y respirar profundo, así le harías un gran favor al mundo-** le dijo la pelirroja ganándose una fea mirada de parte de la aludida quien solo le mando una ultima mirada cargada de odio a la castaña y salio de ahí siendo seguida por su perrito faldero.

**-Loca!-** grito Ginny mientras las jóvenes se retiraban **– No les hagas caso, el idiota de mi hermano no vale la pena-** le dijo mientras Hermione intentaba no llorar**.-Ay Mione, no llores mira que te parece si mas tarde te ayudo a ponerte bien guapa para la fiesta ¿oK?- **pregunto ella mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le sacudía logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisilla a su amiga.

**-Bueno, pero nada extravagante- **le advierto la chica volviendo a su habitual yo.

Horas después estaba en la fiesta sola pues había perdido de vista a sus dos amigos, quienes de seguro se habían largado a besarse por ahí y la habían dejado botada y medio borracha, decidió que necesitaba mas alcohol para sobre llevar su corazón desgarrado y así lo hizo sin imaginarse que no solo terminaría esa noche con algo mas desgarrado que solo su corazón.

¿Y? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Merece Review?, dejen su comentario, así se si le sigo o lo borro.

xoxo

_Dragoncita _


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro…**

Gracias A BLACKATHENA66 POR EL REVIEW y a todos los follows y Favs, es bueno saber que les gusto. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero dejen REVIEWS ya saben que son el alimento de los escritores amateur como su servidora.

Sin más por el momento a leer…

**Capitulo 2: Revelación Inesperada **

Los días pasaron y Hermione intentaba hacer memoria sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta de los Ravenclaw`s, lo malo era que siempre que lo intentaba terminaba frustrada y con un doloron de cabeza enorme. No había comentado nada a nadie sobre en donde había estado y ni lo que había hecho, o mas bien lo que ella suponía que había echo, pues después de que despertara en la sala de menesteres completamente desnuda se había arrastrado al baño y después de terminar de vaciar su estomago en el retrete se había parado de frente a el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la habitación y así fue como descubrió que su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de dedos y mordiscos, además de que había un rastro de sangre y otra sustancia en su entrepierna, eso y el dolor incipiente en su centro le indicaban que no había estado sola y que había echo mucho mas que solo dormir la borrachera

Se paro en la escalera mientras recordaba, no quería tropezar por ir distraída y llevarse un buen golpe, tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta del joven que subía la escalera también inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Draco había decidido dar un paseo hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la estupidez que había cometido el día de San Valentín, -_¿pero, en que carajos estaba pensando?-,_ se reprendió mentalmente, y es que a pesar de lo ebrio que se había puesto esa noche y es que al estar tan acostumbrado al alcohol solo le basto tomar un baño y algo para la resaca para que recordara TODO absolutamente TODO sobre lo que el y Granger habían estado haciendo en la sala de menesteres.

Llego a la sima y un delicado sonido lo hizo reaccionar, volteo a ver y ahí a un lado de la escalinata estaba Granger, él verla de nuevo hizo que su piel se erizara. Últimamente hacia hasta lo imposible por evitarla hasta había sobornado a su compañero de rondas para que cambiaran de lugar y fuera el quien tomara los turnos que le tocaban con Granger. Inconcientemente sus grisáceos ojos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de la joven quien parecía no notar su presencia, Merlín por que tenia que utilizar esos harapos horrendos que escondían todo lo que él sabia que existía debajo de ellos, con el solo pensamiento su hombría despertó y sus pantalones comenzaron a incomodarle.

La vio mordiéndose el labio y el enarco una ceja, si algo sabia de Granger es que cuando ella hacia eso era por que algo le preocupaba y por un momento se vio a si mismo preguntándose lo que pasaba por esa cabecita rizada, todo para inmediatamente después abofetearse mentalmente y decirse _-Y a ti ¿Qué carajos te importa?-_ se grito mentalmente.

**-Hermione-** escucharon ambos, la joven castaña parpadeo un par de veces para luego ver que Malfoy estaba a algunos pasos de ella mirándola con el ceño fruncido, trago un poco y volteo al escuchar que la llamaban de nuevo. **–Mione-** dijo el joven pelirrojo acercándose a ella a paso apresurado.

**-Herms, oye nena tenemos que hablar-** le dijo Ronald una vez llego a donde ella estaba, la chica frunció el ceño en señal de enojo.

**-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar-** escucho el rubio que la chica le decía mientras apretaba un libro contra su pecho.

**-Oye linda, yo se que fui un idiota, pero te juro que Lavander no significa nada para mi, además tu deberías ser mas comprensiva-** le dijo el y al rubio le pareció oír cierto tono de reproche en la voz de la comadreja.

**-¿Comprensiva?-** pregunto ella indignada**- ¿En que debo ser comprensiva, Ronald?, en el hecho de que te encontré con ella el día de san Valentín o ¡¿en el hecho de que no era la primera vez que lo hacías?!-** le grito ella sin importarle que Malfoy estuviera observándolos.

**-Hermione soy un hombre y tengo necesidades, necesidades que tu no estas dispuesta a cubrir-** dijo él y el rubio por poco se ríe en su cara por la patética excusa de hombre que era Ronald Weasley.

**-¡ERES UN CERDO!-** le grito ella mientras lo esquivaba y bajaba por las escaleras dejando a los dos chicos viéndola marchar.

**-Vaya Weasley! Se ve que por fin Granger se dio cuenta de la poca cosa que eres-** dijo Draco con su mejor tono despectivo logrando que Ron se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

**-Vete a la mierda Malfoy!-** respondió apretando los dientes.

**-Y además idiota, mejora tus insultos **_**Weasel**_**-** le dijo él equivocándose a propósito con el apellido haciendo que el otro se le lanzara encima pero fue mas rapido y se lo saco de encima de un empujón para después amenazarlo con su varita**.-Mal, muy mal comadreja, tu y yo no somos iguales tenlo presente por que la próxima vez que me vuelvas a poner encimas tus asquerosas y pobretonas manos, no me voy a tentar el corazón en maldecirte-** le dijo mientras hacia chispear su varita. Se enderezo con parsimonia, se paso una mano por el cabello, se acomodo el uniforme para después lanzarle una mirada burlona a Ron que seguía en el piso respirando irregularmente totalmente furioso, dio media vuelta y se fue siguiendo los pasos de la joven castaña inconcientemente.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Una tarde mientras ayudaba a Madame Pince en la biblioteca la joven de rulos castaños escucho una conversación que deseo jamás haber escuchado en su vida.

**-¿Quieres escuchar algo totalmente loco?-** escucho valga la redundancia que preguntaba una voz masculina, mas ella acostumbrada a no ser cotilla la ignoro y siguió en lo suyo.

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres Gay y que te gusto?-** escucho que respondía otra seguida de una risa algo sexy y un ruido de golpe por lo que estuvo casi segura que al comediante le habían dado con un libro.

**-No idiota, además si yo fuera Gay no me conformaría con alguien como tu-** dijo el primero y herms se rió silenciosa.

**-Si como no, soy un Dios, en todo caso seria yo quien no te pelaría-** dijo el segundo y otro golpe se dejo oír. **–¡AH! Theo-** escucho que se quejaban.

**-Enserio Blaise, ¿cuando maduraras?- **pregunto Theo a su amigo que hizo caso omiso a su quejica.

**-Lo dice quien estaba a punto de contarme algún chisme de lavadero-** se burlo el moreno, haciendo que Theo chasqueara la lengua con fastidio.

**-No es ningún chisme, además ¿quieres saber o no?-** le dijo y el moreno pareció pensarlo. Hermione que seguía ordenando libros se quedo con la mano a medio camino rezando que Zabini dijera que si.

**- mmmh, sip, voy a ser bueno y dejare que te desahogues hijo mió- **dijo como si de un cura se tratase, y Nott puso sus ojos en blanco mas Hermione no pudo verlo, solo lo escucho suspirar.

**- ¿Tu sabes por que Draco ha estado tan raro en este ultimo mes?-** pregunto el castaño y Blaise negó sin mucho interés**.- bueno digamos que cierta Gryffindor de cabellera indomable tiene que ver-** le dijo el joven Nott haciendo que tanto Zabini como Hermione pusieran atención.

**-¿De que hablas?-** pregunto el sly**- esta bien que no soporte a Granger pero de eso a no poder estar por el odio que le tiene creo que esta muy lejos-** dijo mientras el castaño negaba por la poca visión de Blaise.

**- En serio Blaise que no sabes leer entre líneas?-** pregunto algo molesto por lo lento de su amigo**- Draco esta raro por lo que paso en San Valentín con Granger-** le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

**-¿Y que paso con Granger?-** le pregunto de vuelta provocando que Theo se golpeara la frente**- Ah si, si… que se acostó con ella- **dijo el moreno como si nada, y sin imaginarse que la susodicha se encontraba detrás del estante escuchando todo.

Hermione creyó que se desmayaría, su cuerpo parecía hecho de piedra no podía ni parpadear.

**-Uy! Así que nuestro Dragón esta obsesionado-** se burlo Blaise.

**-No te burles esto es serio, Draco esta cada vez mas irascible y si no soluciona su problema me temo que no tardara mucho en estallar-** dijo el ojiazul con evidente preocupación.

**-Ooo-Kay ¿Y nosotros que hacemos? Y de que problema me hablas-** dijo pero un ruido de algo cayendo los hizo voltear, ambos fueron tras el estante para encontrarse con un pesado volumen de trasformaciones en el suelo, Blaise se agacho a recogerlo mientras Theodore recorría la estancia con la mirada esperanzado de descubrir a quien fuera que los estuviera espiando, la habían jodido nadie sabia, se suponía que era un jodido secreto que Draco le había confiado y el desesperado por hacer algo se lo había confiado a Blaise pero se había equivocado y ahora alguien sabia mas de la cuenta, no quería ni imaginar cuando todos en el colegio se enterara, no se quería ni imaginar cuando Draco se enterara que el había abierto la boca, _Diablos_.

CORTITO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DEJEN REVIEWS

XOXO

_**DRAGONCITA**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro…**

Gracias por todos los reviews, los follows y Favs, es bueno saber que les a gusto. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero dejen REVIEWS ya saben que son el alimento de los escritores amateur como su servidora.

**LUNA WHITE 29:** SI A MIONE LE VA A DAR ALGO PERO NO TE PREOCUPES SE LE PASARA RAPIDO CON UN DRACO PARA ELLA SOLITA ¿A QUIEN NO SE LE PASARÍA?, Y SI THEO CHISMOSO.

**GEOVANA PENA:** ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO ESTE CAP SEA DE TU AGRADO.

**KAREAN:** SI DEFINITIVAMENTE MI EXPERIENCIA ME LO AFIRMA Y ES QUE CUANDO NADIE LOS MIRA LOS HOMBRES SE SUELTAN EL CHONGO.

**BEA: **SI ADMITO QUE ESO FUE RAPIDO, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENGO EL DON DE LA PACIENCIA Y ODIO LAS HISTORIAS QUE DAN UNA Y MIL VUELTAS ANTES DE QUE ESTOS DOS SE ENCUENTREN, ME DESESPERAN. ESPERO QUE LA TRAMA TE SINGA ENGANCHANDO.

**DARKANGEL008: **SI A MI TAMBIÉN ME MOLESTA RON, NO SE COMO QUE ES MUY TONTO, PERO PARA HACER EL PAPEL DE MALO ES GENIAL.

**SONYSNAPE: **MI QUERIDA SONY ME SIENTO FATAL POR TENER A PEQUEÑA ABANDONADA PERO LA VERDAD LA INSPIRACIÓN NO ME HA LLEGADO, ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA NUEVA HISTORIA, SI YO SE QUE LA ESCUELA QUITA MUCHO TIEMPO, HASTA HACE NO MUCHO YO ESTUDIABA MIENTRAS ATENDÍA MI CASA Y ES UN ROLLO. UN SALUDITO.

**Sin más por el momento a leer…**

**Capitulo 3: Incertidumbre**

Hermione corrió a lo que le dieron sus pies, tropezando un par de veces con otros alumnos que la tacharon de loca por andar corriendo por los pasillos atropellando a la gente. Llego a la orilla del lago y fue que finalmente se detuvo dejándose caer en la tierra debilitada repentinamente por el llanto.

¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Cómo podía no recordar nada de lo sucedido?, había sido su primera vez, ni siquiera a Ronald le había permitido llegar tan lejos y esa era la misma razón por la que el se había ido con Lavander por que ella si dejaba que se metiera en sus pantaletas, un sollozo mas fuerte broto de su garganta al recordar a el pelirrojo montando a la idiota de Lavander.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota en pensar que el la amaba? Y ahora ella seria el hazme reír de Slytherin y todo por culpa de una borrachera.

**-¿Se puede saber que jodidos te pasa?-** pregunto una figura alta ante ella, que al estar de cara al sol no lograba verle el rostro.

**-¿Malfoy?-** pregunto pues a pesar de no verle la cara reconocería esa voz arrastrada que la había insultado durante casi diez años.

**-Si Granger, soy yo ¿y a ti que carajos te paso para que parezcas un puto grifo?- **le pregunto de nuevo viéndola ahí sentada sobre sus piernas pasándose las manos por la cara en un baño intento de ocultar su llanto y obteniendo el efecto contrario pues al tallar tanto su delicada piel solo lograba que se enrojeciera mas.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-** le pregunto ella sorbiendo por la nariz.

**-Yo leyendo, ya sabes libros, ¿Los conoces?-** se burlo el**- ooh!, pero que digo si estoy hablando con la original "rata de biblioteca Granger"- **

**-¿Ya terminaste?-** pregunto ella parándose agresivamente de un salto y sorprendiéndolo un poco **–Tu, desgraciado y miserable-** le imputo y Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido por su reacción.

**-Oye Granger, tranquila-** le dijo intentando apaciguarla**- Tampoco es para tanto, además esos insultos son viejos y no es como si no te los supieras de memoria-** le dijo con una sonrisa torcida, Hermione entrecerró los ojos respirando superficialmente de repente se sentía furiosa y no sabia por que.

**-¡Eres un imbecil!-** le grito mientras le daba un empujón que hizo que Draco se moviera dos pasos solamente para después salir corriendo de ahí sin siquiera voltear a verle, el rubio se rió por el comportamiento de la joven y negó con la cabeza antes de regresar de nuevo bajo la sombra del árbol donde estuviese sentado leyendo y comiéndose las galletas que su madre le había enviado esa semana.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hermione llego a la torre de Gryffindor aun maldiciendo al Hurón condenado, estuvo a muy poco de decirle que ella sabia que era él con quien había pasado la noche en la sala de menesteres, pero luego se cuestiono la posibilidad de que quizás Nott estuviera bromeando con Zabini, debía investigar mas sobre lo que paso esa noche antes de partirle la cara a Malfoy por aprovechado.

Si por que ella se había emborrachado y a él de seguro le pareció gracíosimo desvirgar a la sangre sucia, -_Bastardo-, _pensó ella.

**(….)**

Más días pasaron y la castaña comenzó a sentirse mal. La noche anterior durante la cena mientras veía a Ginny untarle un poco de salsa a sus costillas a ella le había entrado tantas nauseas que se había visto en la penosa necesidad de salir corriendo del comedor para evitar bañar a alguien con el contenido de su estomago.

Se sentó en su cama como todas las mañanas y cerro los ojos intentando apaciguar la sensación de su estomago, mas su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia y por mas que ella intentara retenerlo el vomito saldría, corrió al baño y se arrodillo frente al bater mientras la primera arcada subía por su garganta seguida de la amargoso sabor del vomito.

**-buuuua-** se sostuvo el cabello con una mano intentando relajar sus músculos que se contraían ante más arcadas.

**-¿Mione?-** pregunto una voz a través de la puerta mientras jalaba la cadena, era Ginny.

**-Ahora salgo-** dijo y comenzó a alistarse una vez se lavo los dientes y se peino dejo el baño, diciéndose que se bañaría mas tarde o en la noche.

**-¿Todo bien?- **pregunto la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en su cama, la castaña solo asintió sonriéndole, posiblemente fuera los dulces que comió durante su descanso el día anterior.

**-Si, solo que comí demasiadas golosinas-** le dijo ella.

**-¿Segura?-** le dijo Ginn levantándose uniforme en mano.

**-Si solo es indigestión ya se me pasara- **le aseguro.

Pero no se le paso, los días pasaban y su estado no mejoraba, además que mas de una vez tuvo la necesidad de apoyarse de algo para no dar de cara al suelo, _-esto no es normal-_ se dijo a si misma mientras se encaminaba a la botica del pueblo con la intención de adquirir algunos ingredientes para una poción.

Había hecho sus cuentas y tenía quince días de retraso, con los estudios y su ánimo por los suelos no había notado la falta de su periodo y ella siempre había sido ridículamente exacta. Entro al lugar y la amable mujer le atendió, pidió lo que necesitaba y se dedico a esperar mientras observaba las hierbas en frascos y demás ingredientes que se vendían a granel.

**-No debería tomar Artemisia, en tu estado-** escucho que le decían, he inmediatamente volteo a ver quien era topándose con una anciana media tuerta que le miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

**-¿Qué estado?—**pregunto ella en un susurro miedoso, _-no puede ser-_ se dijo temerosa pues muy en el fondo lo sabia, sabia que algo andaba mal con su cuerpo.

**-Estas en cinta, la Artemisia solo lograra que se te venga el niño-** le dijo y Hermione comenzó a parpadear mientras asimilaba lo que la vieja bruja le decía.

**-Yo no…- **dijo ella sonriendo como si fuera un mal entendido pero la mujer mayor la interrumpió.

**-Lo estas, y es un varón lo veo en tu aura-** dijo la anciana.

**-Yo…-** dijo ella de nuevo pero la mujer que le había atendido interrumpió en la escena

**-Aquí tiene señorita Granger-** dijo y hermione tomo lo que le tendía, dejo los galeones en el mostrador y salio por la puerta mirando a la anciana que le observaba por su ojo bueno.

**-No deberías asustar a la clientela, abuela- **le dijo Ágata a su abuela Rose que se mantenía viendo por el ventanal como Hermione se alejaba por la calle.

**-No la asuste simplemente le dije que no era conveniente que tomara esa hierba o tendría un aborto-** le dijo y su nieta volteo a verla como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

**-Si, si, abuela- **dijo en tono condescendiente.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hermione llego al castillo sintiéndose mas cansada de lo normal, últimamente así era todo el tiempo, tenia que tomar una siesta por la tarde si quería funcionar bien durante la tarde- noche.

Llego a su habitación y saco las cosas que había comprado para hacerse la poción contra las nauseas y mareos, los puso en su caldero y cuando todo estuvo listo se llevo el vaso a los labios pero antes de que siquiera pudiera darle un sorbo un halo de luz hizo volar el vaso hasta estrellarse y hacerse anchos derramando su contenido en el proceso.

Hermione se sorprendió pues no supo de donde había salido eso, volteo rápidamente buscando al responsable solo para darse cuenta que no había nadie más que ella en el cuarto, parpadeo un poco mientras se sentaba en su cama, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, no tenia ni idea pero de algo estaba segura, tenia un retraso y debía cerciorarse de que solo era eso y de que no había otra razón detrás.

Se levanto aun confundida necesitaba enviar una carta a su prima Janine para que le enviara unas cosas, bueno en realidad lo que necesitaba eran uno de esos Tests muggle de embarazo, necesitaba salir de dudas.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Uy esto se va aponer bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen comentarios.

**Xoxo**

_**DRAGONCITA**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro…**

Gracias por todos los reviews, los follows y Favs, es bueno saber que les a gusto. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero dejen REVIEWS ya saben que son el alimento de los escritores amateur como su servidora.

**Tormenta Oscura:** ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, EN MI DEFENSA, SOY NUEVA AUN QUE TAMBIÉN SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE HERMS DE ALGUNA FORMA SI SE ENCUENTRA AISLADA DEL RESTO POR SU ESTADO DE ANIMO, EN FIN INTENTARE MEJORAR UN SALUDO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CHAP TE GUSTE.

**Meryluna: **SIIIII, QUE EMOCIÓN UN DRAQUITO EN CAMINO, A MI TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTAN LAS HISTORIAS DONDE ESTOS DOS SE DEDICAN A TENER MUCHOS HIJITOS, Y POR DRACO EL TODAVÍA NO LO ENFRENTA POR QUE AUN NO SABE QUE HERMIONE ESTA EMBARAZADA, BUENO UN SALUDITO, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CHAP

**Yuuki Kuchiki:** ES UN HONOR QUE MI HISTORIA TE HAYA DEVUELTO EL GUSTO POR LA LECTURA DE DRAMIONES, ESPERO ESTE CHAP SEA DE TU AGRADO Y SEGUIR CONTANDO CON TU OPINIÓN Y APOYO.

**Sol:** QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO Y SOBRE QUE DIAS VOY A PUBLICAR AUN NO TENGO UN DIA FIJO PERO POR LO GENERAL ACTUALIZO UNA VEZ POR SEMANA Y EN LUNES O MARTES, ESPERO ESTE CHAP SEA DE TU AGRADO.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW Y ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO.

**Darkred-sun:** ME DA GUSTO, ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON TU APOYO.

**Soteria Black:** AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAP, ESPERO REVIEWS, UN SALUDO.

**Capitulo 4: De obsesiones, chocolate y buenas acciones**

Draco se despertó de nuevo en mitad de la noche, se sentía húmedo y pegajoso y estaba casi seguro que no solo era de sudor, si no de su propia liberación. Demonios, de nuevo había soñando con Granger, para ser mas especifico con los estupendos pechos que la ratona tanto se empeñaba en ocultar, se paso una mano por el cabello alborotándoselo mas, se levanto y camino al baño de prisa, debía limpiar el desastre pegajoso que eran sus calzoncillos.

**-Merlín Draco ¿Eres un crió de diez años?-** se reprendió al quitarse el pantalón y los calzoncillos húmedos, tenia prácticamente mes y medio teniendo esos sueños en donde Granger era siempre la principal participante, la mayoría de las veces eyaculaba en sus calzoncillos otras simplemente despertaba con una tremenda erección y la bolas tensas y adoloridas, por lo que el tenia que pajearse como un crió para poder bajarse la calentura, la otra opción era una ducha fría pero si lo hiciera probablemente pescaría un resfriado.

Volvió a su cama ya limpio y refrescado, tendría tiempo para bañarse por la mañana ahora lo único que quería era dormir sin pensar en las tetas, o el culo o el coño de Granger para no tener que pararse de nuevo por un par de calzoncillos limpios, Merlín si era difícil ser el.

Al otro lado del castillo hermione se encontraba soñando también pero a diferencial del rubio, ella soñaba con cosas más aptas para todo público.

En el sueño caminaba por un jardín hermoso y grande, todo era verde y el aroma era exquisito, la combinación de las flores, la brisa del aire y el olor del pasto llenando sus pulmones, era maravilloso. Camino un poco mas y se dio cuenta de el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto, era blanco con encaje verde y rosa en los tirantes y en el escote el cual era en V se miro los pechos estaban bastante mas grandes, miro un poco mas a bajo justo en el momento en que una ráfaga de viento hacia que el vestido se ciñera a su cuerpo revelando el prominente vientre que tenia en ese momento, no pudo contener la tentación de pasar su mano por la redondez de su cuerpo sintiendo de repente como este presentaba movimiento, un bebe. Alzo su rostro mientras seguía acariciando su vientre y se movía por el verde pasto sintiendo su cosquillar bajo sus pies.

Enfoco su mirada y a lo lejos vio a alguien venir, era un hombre no sabia por que estaba segura pero lo sabia, su pulso comenzó a palpitar y el bebe en su interior comenzó a removerse con insistencia como si presintiera algo.

Hermione despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama para después correr al baño a vomitar de nuevo, habían pasado tres días desde que intento tomar algo para sus dolencias y estaba en espera de que su encargo llegara.

Arrastrando los pies llego a su cama y se acostó de nuevo en ella en posición fetal posando inconcientemente una de sus manos en su vientre y así se durmió.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Después del desayuno Draco se dirigió a su primer clase del día que gracias a merlín no era con los Gryffindor, se sentía algo nervioso pues la Sangre Sucia había estado todo el desayuno sin despegarle la mirada y eso lo ponía susceptible, _-¿Abra recordado ya?-_ Se preguntaba, y es que él estaba casi seguro de que Granger no tenia ni idea de con quien se había acostado, de lo contrario ya le hubiera atacado a punta de crusiatus para después arrancarle las bolas y dárselas de comer a algunos de los bichos del guardabosque, en fin debía buscarse una distracción por que el estar pasando tanto tiempo pensando en la sangre sucia no debía ser bueno para su salud mental _-oh merlín! Que buenas piernas ¿de quien serán?-_ pensó el rubio deleitándose la pupila con un par de torneadas y blancas piernas que por la posición no lograba ver a la dueña se acerco para ayudar a la pobre chica que se encontraba agachada recogiendo algunas cosas que se le habían caído

Una vez la ayudo levanto el rostro para toparse con Astoria la hermanita de Daphne valla que la chiquilla había crecido, la saludo y se ofreció para ayudarle con sus cosas. La chica Greengrass seria una perfecta distracción para olvidar a Granger

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar el repiqueteo de la ventana ya era tarde pero por sus nauseas había evitado bajar a cenar solo le había pedido a Ginny que le trajera algo ligero por si las dudas no debía mal pasarse solo en el caso de que en verdad existiera un bebe, suspiro con pesar de verdad debía estar mal pues se sentía ligeramente emocionada al saber que quizás seria madre.

Pero que tontería, lo mas seguro es que la expulsarían y ella no tendría nada que ofrecerle a su bebe, entonces se lo quitarían y se lo darían a Malfoy. Una lágrima corrió por su cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, negó con la cabeza ni siquiera sabia si tal bebe existía y ella ya estaba llorando por nada.

Se apresuro a abrirle a la lechuza, el animal se precipito a entrar y se poso en su cama extendiéndole un paquete al cual venia atada una carta, ella lo tomo y le ofreció algo de comer a la lechuza que se negó a comer y ululando se retiro por la ventana.

Abrió con manos temblorosas el papel y pudo ver lo que su prima había garabateado.

_Hola Hermy _

_Espero que estés bien a pesar de creer que… bueno, estas preñada, no importa sabes que yo te apoyo para lo que necesites un beso y mucha suerte._

_Te quiere _

_Jay _

Sonrió pues las palabras de su prima le reconfortaron y una carcajada salio de su garganta cuando vio los dibujitos que su prima había hecho en las orillas de la carta que eran pequeños biberones y chupetes.

Abrió el paquete varias cajas pequeñas donde se leía claramente que producto estaban en su interior todas de marcas distintas, agradeció a su prima por el detalle, fue al baño y hizo lo que debía, solo tenia que esperar.

Pasando el tiempo se acerco al lavabo y comenzó q voltear cada una, la primera era rosa y contenía dos ventanillas donde se suponía vendría el resultado miro con ojos chiquito y se quedo de piedra.

_POSITIVO_

Volteo otra y...

_POSITIVO_

Dios, estaba embarazada, volteo todas y se dio cuenta de que todas y cada una de las pruebas decía lo mismo, estaba embarazada. Quiso desmayarse pero el pensamiento de hacerle daño a su bebe la hizo desistir.

¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿debía hablar con Malfoy? No eso no, este bebe era suyo y solo suyo, además que él de seguro no lo querría solo por ser mestizo o simplemente por ser hijo de ella.

Debía hablar con Ginny y decirle la verdad sobre lo que paso en San Valentín.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Otra semana paso y Draco se sentía bastante feliz, Astoria era una buena distracción durante el día, al menos, por que por las noches como tenia desde hacia casi dos meses no dejaba de pensar en la dientes de castor.

Le beso de nuevo el cuello mientras seguía empujándose entre sus suaves piernas que en esos momentos estaban totalmente abiertas para él, la escucho suspirar y sintió sus pezones duros contra su pecho desnudo mientras se balanceaba encima de su cuerpo. Se alzo sobre ella y la vio con el cabello largo de color rubio extendido entre las sabanas negras de su cama, tenia los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido mientras emitía pequeños gemidos de placer. Draco acelero recreándose en la deliciosa sensación del apretado coño de la rubia, mientras la embestía provocando que los pequeños y redondos senos de la joven se balancearan.

**-ah! Mmmh! Si Dra-draco sigue no te detengas, Dragón-** balbuceo la joven entrecortada mientras se estremecía y apretaba con sus músculos vaginales el miembro del joven. El slytherin tuvo que controlarse pues los gimoteos de la chica le habían despertado un recuerdo, un recuerdo de uno de los sueños húmedos que había tenido con Granger, uno en donde la castaña le llamaba exactamente de la misma manera que Astoria, "Dragón". Un exquisito estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

¡Merlín! cerro sus ojos un momento mientras su mente era bombardeada con flashes de las estupendas cosas que le había hecho a Granger, aun que fuera solo en sueños. Los abrió cuando la sintió removerse ansiosa y arañarle el torso y sonrió de lado al ver que la joven debajo de el ya no era rubia, ni de senos pequeños, no, ahora era castaña y de senos voluptuosos arrecio sus acometidas enterrándose lo mas profundo posible en ese aterciopelada humedad.

Astoria se tenso y grito como loca mientras su orgasmo la invadía, sintió los dedos de Draco apretando su cadera mientras la arrastraba al borde con el.

El rubio la sintió temblar a su alrededor y apretarlo deliciosamente asiendo que el también se dejara ir. Una vez termino se dejo caer sobre ella y deposito un suave beso en su cuello mientras aspiraba su aroma, o mas bien mientras su mente recordaba el delicado aroma a melocotón y vainilla de Hermione.

**-¿Draco?, Draco me aplastas-** se quejo Astoria rompiendo la pequeña ilusión de la que era presa el dragón y asiendo que el joven maldijera mentalmente por ser tan idiota y débil, se enderezo y se tendió a un lado posando su brazo encima de sus ojos, de repente se le habían ido las ganas de compartir el mismo espacio que la rubia**.-Estuviste increíble- **le adulo la joven acurrucándose contra el, mas el chico no hizo ningún intento por atraerla ni siquiera se movía**.-¿Qué pasa?-** dijo con evidente molestia a ella nadie la trataría como si solo fuera una vagina.

**-¿Te puedo pedir un favor Astoria?, no azotes la puerta al salir-** le dijo el sin siquiera verla o moverse, la rubia de inmediato se levanto furiosa insultando a todos los Malfoy antes que el para después vestirse a prisa y salir azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, Draco solo se relajo y dejo que el sueño lo invadiera, ni follando con otra podía sacarse a la leona de la cabeza.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Después de que Hermione y Ginny tuvieran una conversación llena de lagrimas y grititos de emoción por parte de la pelirroja, las cosas se habían estabilizado un poco en la vida de la castaña, empezando por que sabia que tenia alrededor de dos meses de embarazo además que los mareos ya no le daban tanto lo que si no se habían ido aun eran las nauseas no soportaba el olor de la carne o de la melaza, de las fresas, además de que solo quería comer chocolate a todas horas y si era con mentas mejor.

Un rugido de su estomago la hizo enrojecer, había estado toda la tarde a las orillas del lago leyendo que no se había llevado nada a la boca desde el desayuno, se enderezo y tomo sus cosas, camino un poco y el olor mas delicioso que jamás hubiera olido llego a su nariz e hizo que su estomago protestara de vuelta, se dejo guiar por aquel aroma que parecía llamarla a gritos, fue a dar a un frondoso árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde ella había estado estudiando, lo rodeo y pudo ver con claridad unos pies blancos de uñas rosadas, se acerco un poco mas y vio unas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón, otro paso y vio una camisa blanca que traslucidamente dejaba ver unos abdominales bien trabajados, otros dos pasos y finalmente se topo con un libro abierto que tapaba el rostro del chico, mas la atención de la castaña estaba puesta en la caja de delicado color rosado que al estar abierta dejaba ver los deliciosos brownes de chocolate que estaban en su interior, los ojitos castaño dorado de la joven resplandecieron al ver tales delicias y su boca empezó a salivar de anticipación, esperaba que quien quiera que fuera su compañero no fuera de Slytherin por que así podría pedir uno sin tanta vergüenza.

**-¿Granger?-** escucho que preguntaban y de inmediato quito sus ojos de los que con tanta codicia veía en esos momentos. **–¿Todo bien, Ratona?- **pregunto Draco últimamente como que estaba tomando ese apelativo mas de un modo cariñoso a uno ofensivo, Hermione parpadeo sorprendida y se desanimo al ver que el dueño de los delicados manjares de chocolate no era cualquier Sly sino era _**EL Sly**_, decidió no decir nada y marcharse antes de que comenzaran a insultarse mutuamente.

Y sin contar el hecho de que ella estaba embarazada y el padre de ese niño era nada más y nada menos que ese muchacho alto, arrogante y rubio que la trataba como escoria.

Comenzó a retirarse cuando su inoportuno estomago gruño con fuerza y ella se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas. Draco que hasta hacia unos minutos había estado muy concentrado en su lectura y en devorar las golosinas que Narcissa cada semana le enviaba, alzo una ceja al escuchar el nada femenino gruñido de tripas.

**-Vaya Granger que poco femenina-** dijo el con sorna **–con semejantes ruidos, espantarías hasta a los gordos de Crabbe y Goyle… bueno si estuvieran-** el depresión en su voz era palpable por lo que la joven sintió como si le hubieran pateado el pecho al recordar a la criatura que crecía en su vientre, poso su mano en esa parte inconcientemente.

Draco al ver que ella no contestaba y comenzaba a alejarse se sintió mal de repente había sido muy grosero, volteo los ojos y se puso de pie de un brinco tomo su caja de panecillos y camino detrás de ella no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

**-¡Oye Granger!- **le llamo pero la joven no se detuvo. No lo haría, no quería que el le siguiera insultando. El rubio al ver que ella no se detenía corrió un poco y le intercepto bloqueándole el paso, fue tan rapido que la chica salto un poco al verle frente a ella con el ceño fruncido y expresión seria.

**- A mi nadie me ignora, creí que eso ya te había quedado claro Granger-** le dijo el serio pero cuando vio el temblor en el labio de ella y sus chocolatosos ojos aguados por las lagrimas, algo dentro de el se fracturo, suspiro cansado por lo débil que comenzaba a mostrarse ante la joven y con un gesto dubitativo le tendió la caja de golosinas, ella al ver tal acto se sorprendió.

**-Tómala, se que fue el olor de los brownes el que te atrajo-** le dijo el con fastidio en la voz, ella tomo la caja con evidente recelo, una vez en sus manos el rubio exhalo con fuerza **–bueno ya hice mi buena obra del año, alimentar a la gentuza, en fin que lo disfrutes, ratona- **dijo para después regresar a la sombra del árbol en donde estaba sentado, eso había sido muy raro, el siendo amable con Granger eso si que era novedad.

Hermione se quedo parada viendo la caja en sus manos, sacudió un poco la cabeza y comenzó a caminar ya después tendría tiempo para analizar el raro comportamiento de Malfoy, cuando su estomago estuviera lleno y su insaciable antojo de chocolate complacido.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_¡Awwwww!,_ ternurita, le convido de sus brownes. En fin espero que les haya gustado, **DEJEN REVIEWS**. NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA.

XOXO

_**Dragoncita **_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro…**

Gracias por todos los reviews, los follows y Favs, es bueno saber que les a gusto. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero dejen REVIEWS ya saben que son el alimento de los escritores amateur como su servidora.

**AQUÍ ABAJO LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS**

**Luna Maga 29:** si cuando Harry y Ron se enteren seguro arderá Troya, en cuanto a los antojos estaría cool verlo sufrir por eso también, estoy escribiendo la escena donde Draco mande a volar a Astoria pero aun esta en construcción.

**Yuuki Kuchiki:** que mal y yo adoro los Lemoons son lo que ponen lo picante, pero aun así me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que siga así, un saludote y me voy a leer tu fic GIRATIEMPOS, ya te dejare review.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Que bueno que te guste, me hacen el dia con eso. En cuanto a Astoria, pues si, es que pensé en Daphne y en Pansy pero como me estoy leyendo una historia donde esta ultima es un pan de dulce pues no me inspiro el hacerla la malosa de la historia.

**Merylune: **No por el momento no sueña con eso, el mas bien esta deslumbrado con Hermione y por eso solo se dedica a soñar puras cosas cochinotas. En cuanto a que si siente a el bebe pues yo creo que si por eso le convido de sus panecillos cuando el bebe quería. Me encanta Scorpius pero también podría ser Alexander (en honor a un personaje que es de MAD ARISTOCRAT, abogada poco seria. La cual fue mi inspiración para animarme a escribir. Bueno ella y la maravillosa JOSBLACK). En fin quizás haga una encuesta a ver cual gusta más o si no proponme nombres. Creo que Hermione si se tendrá que hechizar el uniforme o algo y si prometido ARDERÁ TROYA cuando los chicos se enteren del embarazo de su amiga o mas bien cuando se enteren de quien es el padre.

**GUEST:** gracias por el review aquí el siguiente chap, te recomiendo poner un seudónimo que te guste así es mejor y trato de actualizar lo más pronto que puedo, tengo dos nenas y una casa que atender. No es fácil. Un saludo a y publico los lunes o martes.

**Darkred-sun:** Me hace el día que les guste, un saludo.

**Candice Saint-Just****:** Si, tienes razón es un tonto pero aun así lo amamos, seguro que te gustara el siguiente chap. Gracias y deja review.

**bellaen3D2:** me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por el review.

**Joker-jo:** Me encanto el review. Bueno primero que nada blandengue aquí en mi país significa débil. Si nuestra castaña favorita esta feliz, un bebe siempre es alegría y te lo digo por experiencia la maternidad es una cosa hermosa, claro dejando de lado los achaques, pero eh ahí el truquillo, en vez de lloriquear por sentirte mal, piensa en la vida que llevas dentro. Si no se lo haré fácil a ninguno de los dos, espero no decepcionarte por que como ya lo he dicho no me gusta hacer esperar el amor. Un saludo espero que este chap sea de tu agrado.

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** Gracias por el review y que bueno que te guste, espero que este igual sea de tu agrado, saludos.

**AHORA A LEER…**

**SOUNDTRACK de este chap: E.T by Katy Perry (adoro esta canción y queda perfecto con la escena de Draco-Hermione. Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras la leen, es casi al final)**

**Capitulo 5: Que Merlín los halle confesados.**

Era de mañana y Narcissa como cada mañana ya se encontraba levantada, vestida y arreglada para comenzar su día. Bajo a desayunar y espero paciente como siempre a que su amado Lucius se le uniera, después de eso, dio instrucciones a los criados, puesto que después de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso los elfos habían sido liberados por el ministerio, así que ahora tenía criados que se ocupaban del servicio de su casa.

Una vez hubo terminado con eso se dirigió al salón azul, que era su favorito, era su rincón personal ahí estaba su pequeña biblioteca personal y en las paredes se podía deslumbrar el basto árbol genealógico de los Black.

Se sentó en su sofá favorito y tomo su libro en turno, mas un destello en la pared le hizo dejar el libro y acercarse con cautela al lugar en cuestión, ahí debajo de donde estaba ella y Lucius en el tapiz, estaba Draco pero, no solo eso, de la imagen de su hijo estaba una fina línea negra que se asemejaba mucho a la que salía de ella y su marido para con Draco.

Parpadeo un poco y paso su mano por el tapiz para asegurarse que eso que estaba ahí no era una mancha (como si tal cosa fuera posible).

Cuando estuvo segura de que sus ojos no le engañaban corrió de inmediato a la biblioteca que se encontraba en el segundo piso, entro como si de un huracán se tratara y de inmediato se acerco al gran libro que estaba en un pedestal en medio de la habitación, lo abrió y comenzó la búsqueda frenética el lugar en donde el nombre de Lucius descansaba junto al propio y el de Draco.

Efectivamente, algo estaba pasando pues en el libro genealógico de los Malfoy también estaba la misma línea pero en un color dorado resplandeciente, Narcissa comenzó a hiperventilar esas líneas, esas líneas solo podían significar una cosa. Un hijo. Si, un hijo eran el vinculo que con forme el desarrollo de los bebes en los vientres de sus madres se hacia mas fuerte y lo que significaba solo una cosa, su bebe, su pequeño Dragón había cometido la estupidez de embarazar a una chica, y ella solo pudo pedir que Merlín hallara confesado a su pobre hijo cuando Lucius se enterara.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-¿Le dirás a Harry?-** Pregunto la pelirroja acostada boca abajo leyendo su revista de Quidditch, Hermione que se miraba atenta frente al espejo con la camisa alzada y de medio lado le volteo a verle sorprendida. Honestamente ella aun no había pensado en eso. Desde que rompiera con Ron, casi no hablaba con Harry, pues Ronald monopolizaba demasiado a su amigo y ella con tal de no estar cerca de tonto de su ex –novio no hacia nada por acercarse.

**-No creo que sea buena idea-** dijo desviando la mirada apenada por ser tan cobarde a veces. Se miro de nuevo en el espejo, la verdad es que si no llevara el uniforme por lo menos dos tallas mas grande si se le notaria el embarazo. Sus senos y vientre delataban su estado.

**-Pues yo creo que deberías, Harry es tu amigo y muy a mi pesar Ronald también. Tu panza cada día esta mas grande… y tus bubis también-** dijo la pelirroja no sin soltar una risita ante lo ultimo, Hermione abrió muchos los ojos.

**-¡GINNY!-** le regaño, aun que después se vio los pechos y tuvo que reconocer que si efectivamente le habían crecido bastante**.-No quiero decirle a Harry por que lo primero que hará es preguntar sobre quien es el padre, para después salir corriendo y partirle la cara al susodicho-** Ginny que ya se encontraba sentada viéndole con atención tuvo que admitir que eso era un hecho, en cuanto Ron y Harry se enteraran sobre de quien era el bebe de su amiga no habría lugar en la basta tierra de Dios para que Malfoy se escondiera.

**-Si bueno, pero no es necesario que les digas todo, solo que estas embarazada-** razonó la pelirroja y ella se quedo meditando unos segundos, era mas o menos viable decirles sobre su embarazo sin tener que delatarse frente a ellos diciéndoles la verdad sobre Malfoy.

**-No lo se-** dijo con duda mientras se rascaba la cabeza, seria complicado pero Ginny tenia razón Harry era su amigo y tenia derecho de saber**- Primero tengo que hablar con Dumbledore y si no me expulsan, hablare con ello…s –** tuvo que decirlo así pues aun que aun estaba muy enojada con Ronald, ellos eran amigos desde hacia mucho.

**-Genial, oye le escribí a mama preguntándole sobre que era bueno para prevenir las estrías durante el embarazo, me mando una pomada casera**_**, Made in Molly Weasley.**_** Que según ella te deja la piel preparadísima para el estiramiento que sufre cuando engordas- **dijo ella sacando el tarro de cristal y tendiéndoselo a su amiga.

**-¿Como?-** pregunto contrariada, ¿eso significaba que Molly Weasley sabía sobre su embarazo?

**-No te preocupes, le dije que era para una tarea, que Mcgonagall había implementado una clase de salud debido a que encontró a una parejita en una de las aulas vacías y como escarmientos nos mandando a todos a averiguar sobre el embarazo y todo eso-** Ginny a veces era tan Sly que la asustaba, mira que mentirle de esa manera a su madre, pero aun así le agradecía, ella no había pensado en que al crecerle la barriga se le rompería la piel y le quedarían marcas, se estremeció un poco.

**-Gracias Ginn, eres la mejor-** le dijo con una sonrisa, abriendo el frasco y oliéndolo, la miro sorprendida, olía a chocolate**- ¿De que es?-**

**-No se, creo que de manteca de cacao y otras cosas-** dijo la joven weasley encogiéndose de hombros. Honestamente su mama no solo era buena preparando comida si no también en pociones y otros menjurjes.

**-Pues huele delicioso-** dijo la castaña olisqueando el frasco, su incesante gusto por el chocolate no disminuía y los antojos estaban a la orden del día.

**-Bueno, lo debes utilizar dos veces al día o cuantas veces creas necesario- **dijo parándose y caminando a la puerta**- ¿Vienes?, muero de hambre-** la castaña asintió con la cabeza mientras terminaba de embadurnarse la panza con la pomada y la seguía al comedor, comería algo y después enfrentaría a su destino.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hermione salio del despacho del director, gracias a Merlín la muerte de Dumbledore había sido solo una farsa orquestada por el mismo Dumbledore y Snape para distraer al Voldemort y poder acabar con el.

En fin, ella acababa de hablar con el director exponiéndole sus situación, había estado tan nerviosa y con tantas ganas de llorar por temor a que la expulsaran, pero no, Dumbledore parecía saber a lo que la chica iba y no parecía estar molesto o defraudado por el hecho que la mejor alumna de Hogwarts estuviera embarazada, al contrario se comporto tan amable como siempre.

Le tranquilizo y le aseguro que ella no seria expulsada y que el mismo en persona se encargaría de avisar a los profesores sobre su condición y le pidió que no comentara nada hasta que fuera inevitable, pues según el seria mejor mantenerlo en secreto por el momento.

Todo fue muy bien hasta que le pregunto por el padre de la criatura, haciendo que ella irremediablemente se sonrojara, entonces haciendo gala de su valentía Gryffindor le contó sobre como fue que quedo embarazada hacinado que el le mirara comprehensivo y le dijera que no debía avergonzarse pues esas cosas no eran tan raras.

Bueno al final ella le dijo lo que se había estado repitiendo todo el tiempo desde que descubriera su embarazo, que **su hijo era solo suyo** y de _nadie_ mas. Y eso fue algo que logro que los ojos de Dumbledore brillaran de orgullo por su alumna.

Bien, estaba hecho y ella no podía sentirse más aliviada, por el momento. Iba tan distraída que no se percato de la figura que venia en sentido contrario a ella hasta que fue inevitable y choco con ella.

**-Merlín-** escucho una voz masculina dueña de los brazos que la sostenían contra un firme y musculoso pecho.**-Por que no te fijas por donde caminas… ¿Granger?-** dijo el joven rubio viendo a la cara a la joven que seguía con sus manos en puño alrededor de su camisa. ¿Por qué carajos siempre se encontraban así?

**-Ya puedes soltarme Malfoy-** escuchar la dulce voz de Granger fue como una caricia a sus oídos y se dio cuenta que había estado ido viendo su rostro y sosteniéndola con firmeza por la cintura, por esa ridículamente diminuta cintura. No supo que fue lo que lo impulso a cometer tal estupidez tal vez fueran los tres meses que había estado fantaseado despierto o dormido con la joven o tal vez solo fuera que el golpe que Blaise le había dado con la bludger en la cabeza le había afectado de mas. No importaba, el hecho era que en estos momentos estaba con sus labios pegados a los de la castaña.

Hermione abrió los ojos desorbitadamente ¿pero que carajos hacia Malfoy?, pero en cuanto sintió los labios del chico moverse sobre los suyos, las firmes caricias le hicieron cerrar sus ojos y aflojar el cuerpo dejando que él la sostuviera. Draco estaba alucinado, su boca le sabía a gloria y cuando la sintió abrir los labios cediéndole el paso no lo dudo e introdujo su lengua explorando la suavidad y el calor de esa pequeña y sonrosada boca, con su lengua tanteo la de ella y de pronto ambos estaban enfrascados en una lucha húmeda y excitante.

Draco perdió el poco control que le quedaba cuando la joven le mordió el labio con delicadeza, el fuego en su interior dio una llamarada incendiaria, su miembro palpito dentro de sus pantalones y de un firme pero delicado empujón la coloco contra la pared del pasillo. Hermione se sorprendió cuando sintió la dureza de la pared bajo su espalda, pero cuando sintió los labios de Draco deslizándose por su mandíbula y cuello todo pensamiento de protesta se vio acallado por la deliciosa y excitante sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo y que se instalo ahí donde solo ella y el rubio habían tocado alguna vez, cerro los ojos y acaricio con sus manos el definido abdomen del chico hasta llegar a su estrecha cintura donde volvió a hacerlas puño contra la tela de la camisa escolar de Draco.

**-aaah!-** gimió ella despacio cuando lo sintió morderle el cuello y después pasar su lengua por la tierna carne intentando calmar la sensación con húmedas caricias. Ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás dándole espacio, Draco paseaba sus codiciosas manos por la cintura de la joven mientras seguía con su cara enterrada en el fragante cuello de la joven, saco la camisa perfectamente fajada de ella y coló sus manos para acariciar la piel de la chica que al sentir el contacto gimió mas fuerte.

Con una mano le acaricio la espalda y con la otra los muslos por debajo de la falda entreteniendo su boca con la piel de su clavícula, mas al sentir que no era suficiente decidió probar el tacto de esos deliciosos y voluminosos senos, que se le presentaban en sueños volviéndolo loco. Fue entonces cuando su mano derecha se movió por el frente de la cintura de la castaña que noto el pequeño bulto en el abdomen de la joven. Frunció el ceño, la última vez que había visto a la chica sin esos harapos enormes a los que ella se empeñaba en llamar uniforme su vientre estaba perfectamente plano.

Se separo un poco con su mirada fija en donde su mano estaba. Ella despertó de su ensoñación cuando lo sintió apartarse, abrió los ojos y lo miro interrogante con la tez enrojecida y los ojos vidriosos, entonces se dio cuenta que el no le miraba directo a la cara, si no mas bien que tenia su mirada puesta en una parte mas al sur de su cuerpo. Ella bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que él veía con tanta sorpresa.

Draco acaricio un poco la redondez del vientre de la joven y ella se tenso de inmediato, él la había descubierto.

**-¿Estas…?-** dijo el sin estar muy seguro de lo que iba a preguntar o de querer saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

Hermione no contesto solo le aparto la mano con un manotazo y se fue corriendo dejándolo totalmente desconcertado en medio del pasillo.

Granger estaba embarazada, HERMIONE GRANGER ESTABA EMBARAZADA.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Y ¿Qué TAL? NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**XOXO**

_**DRAGONCITA**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro…**

Gracias por todos los reviews, los follows y Favs, es bueno saber que les a gusto. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero dejen REVIEWS ya saben que son el alimento de los escritores amateur como su servidora.

**ESTE CHAP ESTA DEDICADO A MERYLUNE,**** me encantan tus reviews y…. awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, (La autora se pone morada por la falta de oxigeno, ¿Cómo lo haces? XD ) Seguro tienes pulmones de acero.**

**¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, lo descubrió y ¿sabes? lo mejor esta por venir. Un saludote, todos sus reviews me hacen el día pero los tuyos en especial me emocionan. Ah y estoy de acuerdo en que puede ser una nena también, seria genial que fueran gemelitos ¿no? Me gusto el nombre, Lyra Alexander Malfoy, estaría bonito y si que rompería con la tradición esa que te acabas de inventar, un saludote y espero tu review**.

**AQUÍ ABAJO LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS**

**Candice Saint-Just:** Hola Candice, gracias por el Review y espero que te guste este chap esta cortito pero bueno.

**Carmesisoplon:** Perdón, pero es para agregarle trama aun que como ya lo dije odio que me hagan esperar, soy de esas personas que les gusta la satisfacción inmediata, así que me puse a escribir y aquí este chap espero lo disfrutes.

**Vale Malfoy: **Me alegra que te guste y entusiasme, en serio. Mi primer fic como que no gusto tanto asi que cada review es como un vaso de agua en medio del desierto para mi. Ahora pasando al fic creo que como que Draco no se dio muy por enterado, demasiada emoción junta, creo. Pero para eso tiene a su señora madre que no dejara de recordárselo.

**Luna White 29:** Oh si mi querida Luna cuando se entere Lucius será genial te lo prometo, gracias por el review y espero que este minichap sea de tu agrado.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Si pobre, pero bien que se dio el lote con Herms y bien que quería más. Espero que te guste el minichap.

**Yuuki Kuchiki:** Hola Yuuki, gracias por el review. Te confieso que aun no me he leído tu fic pero lo haré pronto, quizás mañana o pasado por que mañana es el cumple de mi beba y quizás no tenga tiempo, en fin. En cuanto a lo del árbol genealógico, se me vino a la mente por el tapiz de Grimmauld Place y he de decirte que lo he leído ya en varios fics, entre ellos "FUNDIENDO EL HIELO DE TU CORAZÓN" que ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre de la autora, en fin. Un saludo y espero este chap sea de tu agrado, un saludo. Nos leemos luego.

**bellaen3D2: **Gracias a ti por el review era lo menos que podía hacer y que bueno que te gusto.

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** No mi querida Sailor, nuestra Cissa no hará nada malo, ama demasiado a su pequeño dragón. Me alegra que te gustara espero review, un saludo.

**SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, A LEER.**

**Capitulo 6: Y La Verdad Os Hará Libres… ¿O No?**

Draco llego a la sala común de Slytherin totalmente confundido. Granger, la mojigata santurrona de Gryffindor, estaba embarazada y lo que más le tenia en vilo era ¿Quién era el padre?, ¿seria la comadreja?, nah Granger podría ser sangre sucia. Escoria, pero era mas inteligente que eso, aunque después de todo ella estaba embarazada ¿no?

Aun así, ese beso, ese beso había sido lo máximo. Ella era muchísimo mejor de lo que recordaba en sus delirios de borracho de cuando San Valentín, aun embarazada y todo. Sus manos aun le hormigueaban por la sensación de la piel desnuda de la castaña bajo sus palmas.

Al traspasar el muro que cubría la entrada salio de su ensoñación al sentir cincuenta pares de ojos viéndolo fijamente. -_¿Qué carajos les pasa?_ _¿Qué tanto me miran?_- se pregunto el joven consternado.

**-Oye Malfoy-** le llamo Bartolomé Laughton, un incauto de Quinto año.

**-¿Que quieres Laughton? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira?, ya se que soy un Dios, pero ni que fuera la primera vez que me ven-** dijo el chico con arrogancia provocando que Laughton apretara las manos en puño, como odiaba al príncipe arrogante.

**-Nada, solo que Snape entro hace menos de una hora y traía una cara- **comento el joven** – como sea, quiere verte en su oficina- **le dijo con una pequeña sonrisita de burla, lo que sea que fuera que hiciese debía haber sido muy grave, pues cuando Snape apareció peor que un huracán la sala que de por si era fría estaba que calaba los huesos por su sola presencia.

**-Como sea-** dijo el Sly dando media vuelta y con su habitual caminar de pasarela se alejo con rumbo al despacho de su padrino.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hermione llego sosteniéndose el estomago, le falta el aire y sentía la punzada de dolor en su vientre. Se sentó con cuidado en su cama y después se acostó en poción fetal comenzando a acariciar su vientre.

Que estupida, lo primero que le dicen y lo primero que hace. Malfoy la había descubierto, ¡Merlín!. Rezaba por que el no comenzara a hacer memoria por que si lo hacia, no tardaría nada en darse cuenta que él era el padre de su bebe. Y la verdad sea dicha, ella no estaba lista para enfrentarlo. No aun.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Draco llego a la puerta de madera negra y toco, en cuanto le dieron permiso abrió la puerta y su rostro se ilumino al ver a su madre sentada frente al escritorio de su padrino bebiendo una copa de vino.

**-Madre-** saludo el con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Adoraba a su madre, ellos eran tan unidos que muy a menudo Blaise se burlaba haciendo comentarios acerca de que él aun tenia el cordón umbilical bien pegado al ombligo.

**-Draco-** ese fue su padrino quien apareció a su lado con la espalda recta como una jodida tabla y su habitual cara de poco amigos.

**-Profesor-** respondió el alzándole una ceja.

**-Cariño que bueno que llegas-** le dijo su madre cariñosamente, sin embargo su lenguaje corporal y la ligera arruga en su frente le delataba. Algo había pasado y debía ser malo a juzgar por el hecho de que ella se tomara la molestia de acudir en persona. Inmediatamente su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda marcha para recordar lo que había hecho.

**-¿Paso algo?- **pregunto directo. Si es que el había hecho algo era mejor pasar a la parte del castigo.

**-Veras, hijo. Es que yo estaba preocupada por ti-** dijo Narcissa con voz dulce.

**-Madre, estoy perfectamente como podrás darte cuenta-** le dijo el divertido, ¿entonces eso era? De todos era conocido que la familia Malfoy no había caído tan bien parada después de la guerra y a Narcissa le preocupaba tanto los hombres de su vida que a veces se ponía algo paranoica.

**-Si, lo se cariño. Pero necesito saber si ha pasado algo, en estos últimos días, algo que no quieras decirnos por temor a las consecuencias-** le dijo y Draco enarco una ceja, ¿De que iba eso?

**-No. Pues, todo esta bien en mi vida-** dijo el joven y Severus bufo con exasperación.

**-¿Cómo se llama?-** pregunto y Draco volteo a verle.

**-¿Cómo se llama, Quien?-** le replico el mientras su madre se ponía de pie.

**-La chica, Draco. La chica a la que embarazaste-** los ojos de Draco se abrieron tanto que su madre tuvo miedo de que se le salieran.

**-¡¿QUE YO, QUE?!-** el grito de Draco fue tal, que Severus estuvo casi seguro que traspaso lo hechizos de insonorización que su despacho contenía.

**-Draco, por favor cariño, cálmate, todo estará bien, no hay por que fingir-** dijo con dulzura Narcissa volviendo a captar la atención de su hijo ¿Pero de que carajos hablaban?

**-¡YO NO HE EMBARAZADO A NADIE, NO SE POR QUE CARAJOS PIENSAN QUE ES ASÍ!-** Narcissa frunció el ceño por la falta de modales de su retoño.

**-¡Draco!-** le llamo la atención, odiaba oírlos maldecir. Esa era una mala maña que Draco había adquirido de Lucius, ese hombre hablaba como marinero ebrio cuando estaba enojado.

**-Lo siento madre, pero en estos momentos la etiqueta me importa un carajo. En serio ¿Quien es la zorra que dice semejante mentira?, fue Pansy ¿cierto?, pues para su información, tiene desde navidad que no me meto con ella- **dijo haciendo que la Dama Malfoy de nuevo pusiera cara de quererse desmayar.

**-No Draco, nadie nos ha dicho nada, yo lo descubrí por que en el tapiz del cuarto azul lo vi-** dijo ella haciendo pensar al rubio.

**-No entiendo ¿Qué viste?-** le pregunto y Narcissa se puso ha explicarle para cuando termino su hijo estaba pálido como un fantasma, Severus estaba a punto de decir algo pero el susurro de su ahijado lo hizo desistir, ¿Se estaba volviendo viejo o su ahijado había dicho Granger?.

**-¿Qué dijiste?-** le cuestiono el moreno y Draco volteo a verle tan rapido que de seguro su cuello sufriría las consecuencias más tarde, eso si aun estaba vivo para entonces.

**-Yo…-** dudo. Pero después pensó que ya no eran los tiempos de Voldy así que decidió calar a ver que pasaba, aunque viéndolo desde otro punto era una completa estupidez**. –Hace casi tres meses, desperté desorientado en la sala de los menesteres- **empezó y Narcissa quiso interrumpirle pero él levanto su mano y después fue a sentarse en asiento a lado de donde su madre se encontraba de pie**.-El día anterior había sido San Valentín. Y bueno, el caso es que termine en la cama con una chica y yo no recordaba ni como había llegado ahí, aun que eso no importaba realmente. Como sea, el punto es que yo no estoy muy seguro en que usáramos protección esa noche. Así que, es probable… quizás ella… no lo se-** dijo mientras su madre se sentaba de nuevo y comenzaba a acariciarle el pelo con extrema ternura.

**-Draco, ¿tu conoces la identidad de la señorita en cuestión?, ¿recuerdas quien era?-** le pregunto Severus viendo a su ahijado dudar en si decir la verdad o mentir, quiso entrar en su mente pero en cuanto Draco sintió la intrusión inmediatamente reacciono levantando las barreras de su mente.

**-No haga eso- **le dijo viéndole con los ojos llameantes **–Si se quien es ella, pero no estoy muy seguro en si quiero que ustedes lo sepan, no hasta estar seguro que el bebe es mió-** dijo y su madre le miro confundida por su actitud renuente.

**-Draco no debes tener miedo, esto no saldrá de aquí, ¿cierto Severus?-** le dijo su madre pensando que toda la renuencia de su hijo se debía al temor del que dirán. Cuando en realidad él temía más por el bienestar de Granger.

**-Madre. Mira, solo déjame hablar con ella primero y te prometo que después hablo contigo ¿okay?-** pregunto y Narcissa le pareció que su Draco había envejecido diez años. Ya no era su pequeño, el que corría por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a su habitación y colarse en su cama en medio de ella y Lucius pues los relámpagos y truenos le asustaban demasiado como para permanecer solo en su propio cuarto.

**-Bien, pero en cuanto tu hables con ella quiero que vengas con Severus y le pidas que te autorice salir a la mansión pues quiero hablar de esto personalmente, ¿estamos?- **Draco asintió con desganas, una fea migraña comenzaba a instalarse en su cabeza y aun le faltaba lo mejor de su día de porquería, hablar con Granger.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Decidió que esperaría hasta después de la cena para confrontar a Leona. La espero a la mitad del camino a la sala común de Gryffindor y cuando ella paso por la puerta del aula vacía donde él la esperaba paciente desde hacia media hora la jalo del brazo hasta tenerle dentro, cerro con diferentes hechizos e insonorizo la sala para evitar oídos curiosos, en Hogwarts tener un secreto era como tener una puta diana en la espalda.

**-¿Pero que carajos haces Malfoy?-** le pregunto con evidente molestia, mientras disimuladamente se buscaba la varita entre su túnica escolar, una vez la tuvo en mano la alzo contra el rubio que mas rapido que ella, le desarmo sin parpadear.

**-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Granger?- **fue directo y conciso, esto era serio muy serio y el aun no estaba seguro si eso era algo bueno o malo.

**-Decirte ¿Qué? No se que jodidos te pasa pero yo no tengo ni el tiempo, ni las ganas para averiguarlo-** le dijo ella con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir. Hermione trataba de evitar temblar mucho, Malfoy se veía serio, pero ella no cedería, no dejaría que le quitaran a su bebe.

**-Mira Granger yo se que estas embarazada y que **_**eso**_** es mió, así que por que no dejamos de fingir que no sabemos la verdad, ¿estamos?-** le dijo con voz dura, mientras la castaña fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a sentía la sangre hervir. Ese hurón desteñido había llamado a su bebe, _eso_, como si fuera una cosa y no un ser humano del que hablaba y eso no hacia mas que confirmarle lo obvio. Malfoy jamás aceptaría a su hijo y de seguro solo estaba ahí para amenazarla con algo para que ella no hablara y dijera quien era el padre. Así que haría lo mas fácil. Mentir.

**-Esta bien Malfoy, si estoy embarazada. Felicidades has descubierto mi secreto, pero de ahí a que creas que el BEBE que espero es algo tuyo estas muy equivocado. ¿Enserio que tomaste?-** el rubio entrecerró los ojos ante su repuesta. Estaba bien que si se había tomado un par de whiskey´s antes de buscarla para infundirse valor y despejar la mente pero de ahí a que estuviera medianamente borracho quedaba un buen camino.

**-¿A si? ¿Estas segura? Por que, que yo recuerde fue hace como tres meses que tu y yo follamos hasta la inconciencia y si no mal recuerdo tu eras virgen cuando eso- **dijo y un sonrojó furioso cubrió la cara y pecho de la joven **–Y estoy mas que seguro que no ha habido nadie mas después de mi- **le dijo con una sonrisita ladeada.

**-¿A si? ¿Y como estas tan seguro Hurón de pacotilla?- **le pregunto majadera ante su arrogancia**- El que yo haya sido virgen cuando tu te aprovechaste de que estaba borracha, no quiere decir que después de eso yo no me haya acostado con nadie, entiéndelo de una vez Malfoy este BEBÉ-** dijo recalcando que era un bebe, no una cosa como el le llamaba**- Es mió y por el padre no te preocupes que no eres tu, ahora dame mi varita para poder salir de aquí-** le exigió ella tronándole los dedos y golpeando con un pie el suelo, dándole énfasis a su impaciencia.

**-Si como no Granger, no me vengas con semejante mentira barata- **le dijo burlonamente. A el no lo iba a engañar tan fácilmente con semejante excusa tan poco creíble y mas por que sabia que ella no era de ese tipo de chica. Lo creería de Pansy, lo creería de Astoria o de cualquier otra pero estaban hablando de Hermione –No rompo una sola regla a menos que sea de vida o muerte, soy una mojigata, remilgada y rata de biblioteca- Granger. Así que el no se creería eso, ese…. Ese… ese b.e.b.e era suyo y punto.

**-Ya te lo dije Malfoy ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-** pregunto la castaña cambiando de táctica. Quería saber por que Malfoy estaba tan seguro, lo mas lógico seria que lo negara todo, al fin y al cabo ella no le había exigido nada. Pero al parecer el estaba empeñado en lo contrario.

**-¿Quieres saber? Bueno solo te diré que esta tarde mi madre ha venido, pues en los dos árboles genealógicos de mi familia aparece un vinculo con mi nombre, lo que solo puede significar que esta en camino el siguiente "heredero"- **dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos de manera despectiva. Y para ella fue más que obvio que un niño mestizo jamás seria el heredero de "Los locos de la sangre pura Malfoy" como los llamaba a veces en su mente.

**-¡O vamos!-** se burlo ella, _-ese juego pueden jugarlo dos-_ se dijo a si misma **- En serio Malfoy, ¿me estas diciendo que esperas que te crea, que con la fama de mujeriego y promiscuo que tienes que yo soy la única chica a la cual tu pudiste haber embarazado?, por que eso no me lo creo. Además, el hecho de que yo este así y que en el tapiz de tu casa haya aparecido que estas esperando un hijo es solo coincidencia-** le sentencio Hermione intentando restarle importancia al asunto, no pensaba ceder. Primero muerta que bañada en sangre.

**-Es obvio que no eres la única con que me he acostado Granger, por Merlín no soy tú. Sin embargo yo siempre me cuido de este tipo de situaciones- **dijo con arrogancia haciendo que la castaña volteara los ojos**- Pero apostaría mi varita a que tu ni por asomo sabes como hacer un hechizo anticonceptivo en condiciones y hasta donde mi memoria me alcanza esa noche yo no utilice ninguno. Estaba demasiado ebrio y tu estabas demasiado exigente con el hecho de quererme dentro, que en mi calentura mande todo al demonio-** le dijo y hermione abrió los ojos mientras la furia le invadía, así que ahora era su culpa. Se sentía tan indignada que su mente ni siquiera protesto por el tono burlar en él que se refería a su primera vez.

**-¿Sabes que? No se por que demonios sigo aquí contigo. Dame mi varita, yo me largo. Ya te dije que este bebe no es tuyo, así que si quieres creerme o no es asunto tuyo-** el rubio entorno los ojos notando el ligero temblor de la joven y el mas que obvio nerviosismo del que era presa. Asintió con la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios _-¿con que esas tenemos?, si lo quieres por las malas, que así sea-_ se dijo, él no pensaba irse hasta no estar seguro.

Se acerco a ella hacinado que retrocediera por instinto, de una zancada le tomo de la mano extendiéndosela con la palma hacia arriba, saco su varita y con la punta le hizo un corte profundo que la hizo jadear de sorpresa y dolor, mientras se sacaba un frasco de quien sabe donde. Le apretó la mano con rudeza haciendo que la sangre brotara con mayor intensidad escurriendo y cayendo dentro del frasco. Una vez hubo terminado le soltó la mano que ella se tomo de inmediato revisándose el corte que aun sangraba. Ardía como el demonio.

**-Bien- **dijo él más para si, que para ella mientras removía el frasco en el cual se veía con claridad un líquido transparente y las vetas de sangre que no se mezclaban. Después de unos segundos el liquido comenzó a brillar de un dorado intenso, Hermione parpadeo confundida ese alo de luz le recordaba mucho a la luz que vio en su habitación cuando intento tomar la pócima para las nauseas.

**-¿Malfoy?- **llamo miedosa de la reacción del joven que parecía muy concentrado viendo la luz dorada.

**-Es verdad-** susurro el ojigris. Hermione alargo una mano para picarle con un dedo. Draco volteo al seguir la ligera presión en su brazo**.- ¿Ves esto?- **pregunto el joven refiriéndose al vial que sostenía en alto y que aun despedía destellos de oro**.-Esta es una poción hecha para descubrir lazos de sangre entre dos personas, y a menos que a mi padre le haya dado por acostarse con colegialas, lo cual dudo mucho. Esto confirma que la criatura que esperas es mía-** ambo se quedar sumidos en un silencio sepulcral mientras se retaban con la mirada, finalmente la castaña desvió la vista suspirando con cansancio, de nada le serviría mentirle ahora.

**-Bien, tú ganas. La genética dice que tú eres el padre de MI hijo, pero eso no significa nada. Ahora te lo voy a pedir una última vez, dame mi varita-** ella se veía segura y a él le sorprendió, pues en esta ocasión ella no parecía estar fingiendo. Se saco la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se la extendió, ella la tomo y si mirarle deshizo los hechizo.

**-¿Granger?-** le llamo cuando ella ya estaba en la puerta, mas ella no volteo a verle**- Ese… ese niño es un Malfoy, a pesar de su sangre mezclada y de la situación en la que fue concebido, es un Malfoy. Por lo que te advierto que si deseas deshacerte de el, no podrás-** Hermione volteo contrariada por su declaración. Ella ya se había estado cuestionando sobre ese poder que salio de quien sabe donde evitando que tomara aquello que sin duda seria dañino para el feto, ahora con lo que el rubio le decía estaba segura que alguna magia habría de por medio.

No contesto simplemente se retiro de ahí en silencio. No quería a Malfoy cerca, ni a Draco ni a ningún otro Malfoy, excepto claro al que llevaba en el vientre. Se limpio la lagrima traicionera que se le había salido, no quería ni saber lo que diría los Señores Malfoy cuando se enteraran de la identidad de la chica a la que su retoño había embarazado, y mucho menos al saber que su nieto seria un Mestizo y no un sangre pura como ellos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**LO SIENTO NO PUDE RESISTIR LA TENTACIÓN DE ESCRIBIR LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDE. PERDONEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS Y DEMÁS. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**XOXO**

_**DRAGONCITA**__ (una con mucho sueño)_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… AH Y RECUERDEN ESTO ES ****M**** ASÍ QUE YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS.**

Gracias por todos los reviews, los follows y Favs, es bueno saber que les a gusto. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero dejen REVIEWS ya saben que son el alimento de los escritores amateur como su servidora.

**ESTE CHAP ESTA DEDICADO A MERYLUNE Y A YUUKI KUCHIKI. ¡Oh! Yuuki ¿por que no te gusta mi fic T.T? **

**Mery: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la dedicatoria. Y felicidades por el bebe. En fin, ojala no te decepcione el chap. Pero me entro la inspiración y luego se fue de repente.

**Serena Princesita Hale: **OH! Princesa que bueno que te ha gustado.

**Candice Saint-Just: **Espero que este chap sea de tu agrado.

**Luna White 29: **Espero que te agrade el chap y estoy realmente considerando mandarles gemelos, pero aun estoy pensándolo

**bellaen3D2: **Oh Bella que bueno por que como tu sabes a veces con las carreras y la inspiración se te va un dedo o… diez. Pero aun así trato de fijarme.

**ZonyaLob:** Hola gracias por el review. Espero que este chap sea de tu agrado.

**Angie3890:** Pues creo que no va a ver necesidad de convertirnos en mosca mi querida Angie, aquí esta lo que tanto esperaban espero les guste.

**Vale Malfoy: **Si verdad. Esos dos deberían traer advertencia de "Cuidado altamente explosivos y adictivos" o algo. Jijiji.

**Lunita Shiratori:** Que bueno que te ha gustado. Yo atesoro todos los reviews. Un saludo.

**Nukire:** Me alegra tu comentario.

**Zerif:** Aquí lo que pedís. Un saludo.

RECOMENDACIÓN DE ESTA SEMANA: **GIRATIEMPOS DE YUUKI KUCHIKI Y TAMBIÉN WANTED DE JOSBLACK**

**Capitulo 7: Tempestad**

Los días siguieron con evidente normalidad y rutina en la mansión Malfoy. Narcissa oculto lo mejor que pudo la metida de pata de su retoño y cuando su marido le pregunto sobre su salida a Hogwarts, ella solo se limito a decirle "todo esta bien, solo fue un ataque de Madre sobre protectora, querido". Lucius como buen ex- mortifago solía olerse las mentiras a kilómetros, pero decidió dejarlo pasar pues supuso que a Draco le habrían llamado la atención por alguna tontería. Después de todo, era un Malfoy y desde la caída del Señor Oscuro los Malfoy´s no eran las personas mas queridas en el mundo mágico.

Se sentó frente al enorme escritorio de madera oscura y comenzó a revisar los papeles que tenía acumulados. Reviso estados de cuenta y demás cosas referentes a sus negocios. Ya habían pasado mas de media mañana y Lucius seguía sintiendo esa incomodidad en su cuerpo, era una sensación rara, como cuando te pica algo pero dentro de la piel y por mas que te rascas no te puedes deshacer de esa sensación.

Inconcientemente llevo su mano a uno de los cajones y lo abrió. Dentro un volumen viejo pero no por eso descuidado, lo abrió y comenzó a pasar página tras página de ancestros suyos, se paro en la ultima donde su nombre y el de Narcissa descansaban y debajo suyo su orgullo, su hijo. Draco Lucius Malfoy, rezaba el papel y debajo de este una fina línea dorada, que a pesar de ser delgada se apreciaba con claridad. Lucius sintió como si le hubieran sacado el alma por la nariz, se levanto de su silla y acerco su cara al papel, efectivamente su vista no le mentía, era una línea, una línea que solo podía significar que el siguiente miembro de la familia estaba en camino.

**-Narcissa-** susurro sintiéndose incapaz de hablar si quiera, tomo una respiración profunda y envarándose en sus metro ochenta de estatura grito**- ¡NARCISSA!-**

La mujer que se encontraba en el jardín trasplantando unas rosas blancas escucho el grito a pesar de estar alejada de la casa y de inmediato corrió a ver que le pasaba a su esposo. Llego al despacho aun con los guantes que utilizaba para evitar dañar sus exquisitas y finas manos cuando hacia jardinería, su hobbie favorito.

**-¿Qué pasa Lucius?-** pregunto consternada al ver que la cara de su esposo estaba totalmente roja a tal grado, que parecía desprender vapor.

**-¿Qué- significa- esto… Narcissa?-** pregunto bufando como animal y señalando el libro que aun estaba abierto sobre la mesa.

**-¿Qué cosa?-** el rubio le hizo espacio a su esposa para que se acercara, ella sin dudarlo se asomo y al ver de lo que se trataba su expresión cambio a una de total pánico. La mujer pensó que Lucius no vería su libro o entraría al salón azul, el odiaba ese salón ella lo sabia y el jodido libro, tenia años que no lo abría a pesar de guardar esa copia en su escritorio.

**-¿Y bien?-** le cuestiono el alzando una de sus perfectas y rubias cejas.

**-Lucius. Cálmate-** le dijo ella intentando posar su mano en el fuerte brazo de su marido.

**-No me digas que me calme Narcissa, era esto por lo que fuiste a Hogwarts ¿cierto?-** pregunto él. La rubia sopeso sus opciones**,-¡¿CIERTO?!-** Narcissa pego un brinquito e inmediatamente después frunció el ceño, odia cuando él dejaba salir su carácter tempestuoso.

**-No te atrevas a gritarme, Lucius-** le dijo ella levantando la nariz **–Cálmate-** le ordeno y el rubio comenzó a respirar ruidosamente por la nariz mientras abría y cerraba sus puños.

**-¿Mejor?, bien. Primero que nada tienes que entender que Draco aun es muy joven y que cometió un error, pero tu y yo sabemos que eso no importa. Lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora lo único que importa es apoyarle… a el y a la chica-** dijo Cissy mientras él asentía con rigidez.

**- Si. Tienes razón, pero primero quiero hablar con el. ¿Quién es la chica?-** a Lucius de repente le había entrado una migraña horrible. Narcissa desvió la mirada y el rubio entrecerró los ojos**- ¿Qué otra cosa me ocultas, Narcissa?-**

**-Y-yo… yo no se quien es la joven, Lucius. Draco no ha querido decírmelo- **El rubio se encamino a la puerta con todas las intensiones de viajar a Hogwarts, su mujer corrió detrás suyo para evitarlo- **Lucius… Eh Lucius…-** lo llamo aun detrás de él**.- ¡ESPERA!-** grito y lo jalo por el brazo.

**-No Narcissa. Necesito hablar con Draco, de inmediato-** le dijo jalándose, de un tirón deshaciéndose de su agarre.

**-Espera, Lucius. Por favor, nuestro hijo esta intentado arreglar esto por su propia cuenta y esta comportándose como un hombre. ¡Por Merlín, Lucius! ¡Escúchame!- **la pobre Narcissa seguía a su marido por el corredor principal de la mansión hasta la puerta. El rubio abrió la puerta espantando un poco al criado que iba a hacerlo por el. Salio y pidió que le preparara un carruaje, iría a el ministerio a pedir un traslador para viajar a Hogwarts y una vez ahí cocería a crusiatus a su tonto vástago.

Era increíble. Como pudo haber sido tan idiota, a veces odiaba haber sido tan suave con Draco, pero no podía evitarlo él amaba tanto a Narcissa que cuando supo que su hijo venia en camino solo pudo pensar en que ese niño, ese pequeño bebe era la consumación del gran amor que ellos dos se tenían.

Él era su dragón, su heredero y a pesar de que a veces se comportaba como un patán con él en publico solo lo hacia por que no le gustaba demostrarse como en realidad era, frente a los extraños. Aun así en esos momentos estaba muy enojado.

La primera vez que hablo con Draco sobre sexo él chico tendría como cinco años, era un bebe y el solo lo hizo por que por un descuido el niño los había cachado en medio de una sesión de sexo ardiente y delirante que llevaban a cabo encima de la mesa de la cocina y no le quedo mas remedio que explicarle lo mas básico que pudo, sobre como funcionaban los cuerpos de los hombre y las mujeres. La verdadera charla hombre a hombre fue cuando cumplió catorce, y en esa ocasión había sido Lucius quien lo había encontrado desnudo entre las piernas de la Hija de los Parkinson con una impresionante erección para su edad y dispuesto a consumar el acto. Así que después de chillarle hasta quedar casi afónico, llevo a su Dragón al despacho y le explico con lujo de detalles lo que era una relación entre un hombre y una mujer. Además de darle consejos de cómo cuidarse y explicarle los diferentes peligros que corría al tener relaciones fuera del matrimonio.

Así que honestamente, mas que enojado se sentía decepcionado por que después de tantas charla hombre a hombre que el cada tanto como buen padre reforzaba con su retoño, no entendía por que su hijo había cometido semejante estupidez.

**-Que no Narcissa, TU hijo cometió un error y ahora debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos-** dijo y después se sintió hipócrita ciertamente el no era un santo y había cometido errores y peores pues sus tonterías pudieron costarle la vida a aquellos que mas amaba. Se detuvo cuando la punzada de culpabilidad le golpeo en el pecho, pero cuando recordó lo que su hijo había hecho toda razón se hizo nada.

**-Pero Lucius…-** Narcissa parecía una niña haciendo berrinches y pucheros.

**-¡Pero nada!-** grito y se desapareció, llegaría mas rapido así.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Draco entro en su sala común. Tenia dos horas intentando escaparse de Astoria que últimamente estaba mas fastidiosa que de costumbre, el sospechaba que era por que ella tenia la tonta idea de que él se casaría con ella, -_Si como no-_. El no pensaba en eso, era demasiado joven, demasiado guapo y demasiado rico como para echarse la soga al cuello con una mujer. El pensamiento del bebe que esperaba Granger lo puso nervioso, no quería pensar mucho en eso, pero por mas que evitaba que su mente girara en esa dirección mas parecía que todo le hacia ir ahí.

Recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, todos cuchicheaban y se miraban los unos a los otros y tuvo la baga sensación de deja vu.

**-Draco-** le llamo Theo que estaba a su lado con cara pacifica como siempre, a veces se preguntaba por que a su amigo siempre parecía no importarle nada.

**-Theo-** le saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y el castaño respondió igual **-¿Qué les pasa? pareciera que vieron al diablo. Lo cual es bastante ilógico tomando el cuenta que la mayoría de los magos somos lo que los muggles llamarían ateos-** dijo el rubio viendo a sus compañeros mirarle de tanto en tanto.

**-Casi. En realidad creo que están así por que tu padre llego hace unos veinte minutos, mas rojo que los pelos de la weasley exigiendo verte. Todos creyeron que cruciaría a alguien, pero llego Snape y lo saco casi a rastras. ¿Qué hiciste?-** le cuestiono. Mas el joven ya no escuchaba nada, su mente comenzaba a trabajar frenética, el que su padre estuviera ahí solo podría significar una cosa, ya sabia lo del embarazo. Nott lo vio pasar del pálido cadáver al verde vomito en un segundo, seguro que esta vez Draco había hecho algo grave.

**-Nada. ¿Entonces esta con mi padrino?-** pregunto él sin importarle dar a saber que Snape era de su familia.

**-Si, y me dijo que en cuanto te viera te avisara que fuera allá-** Draco no se despidió solo dio media vuelta y salio por la puerta. No le apetecía ver a su padre, pero si no quedaba de otra que remedio. Ahora lo que debió pensar, era en como ocultarle a Lucius que la madre de su heredero era Granger.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-Herms, ¿Estas bien?- **pregunto Harry al verla tragar espeso, como si quisiera vomitar. El moreno se metió otro pedazo de fresa a la boca. Ginny cocinaba de maravilla, esos pastelillos de fresas con nata y chocolate estaban deliciosos. Hermione casi le lanza el contenido de su estomago en la cara pero en lugar de eso, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo.

**-Si Harry es solo que… Nada. En realidad yo quería hablar contigo, es importante-** le dijo la castaña poniéndose seria. Había encontrado a Harry caminando solo por un pasillo del segundo piso y no quiso retrasarlo más, tenía que decirle sobre su embarazo.

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo?-** El niño que vivió, se preocupo. Adoraba a su amiga, ella era como la hermana que nunca tuvo y no le gustaba verle triste. Él cuando se entero de lo que hizo Ronald se molesto muchísimo, incluso se fue a las manos con el pelirrojo pero después de meditarlo mucho decidió que ambos eran sus amigos y que lo mejor seria no meterse. Su decisión podría verse egoísta y cobarde, pero otro hubiera sido el cuento si Hermione hubiera sido tan tonta como para regresar con Ron, entonces si que se hubiera metido.

**-Yo… Dios. No se como decirte esto, pero….-** Hermione no pudo terminar de decir nada pues su concentración se vio interrumpida por un hombre rubio que en esos momentos caminaba a grandes zancadas y al parecer iba directo hacia donde ellos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Draco tomo una inhalación profunda, cerro los ojos y toco la puerta. Escucho el ladrido que dio su padrino dejándole entrar, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro despacio intentando retardar lo inevitable.

**-Draco, que bueno que ya estas aquí-** Lucius gruño algo entre dientes al escuchar el tono calmado que su amigo usaba con su hijo. El por el contrario si no fuera por los tres tragos de Whiskey que Severus le había suministrado casi a la fuerza ya se le hubiera lanzado encima al muchacho.

**-¿Querían verme, padrino?-** pregunto él con tono frió aun que estaba temblando por dentro su padre se veía muy molesto. Y un Lucius Malfoy molesto es malo para todos.

**-Si, tu padre vino pues ya se entero sobre el problema que estas pasando-** el tono de Severus era calmado pero seco, el tampoco estaba muy contento con todo lo que estaba pasando, el quería mucho a Draco y honestamente el muchacho era muy joven para ser padre a pesar de estar pisando casi los veinte años **–Yo los dejo para que hablen a solas, estaré afuera-** se encamino no sin antes susurrarle un _contrólate_ a Lucius. Esperaba que no se matasen entre ellos, por que contrario a lo que podría parecer, los Malfoy´s tenían su carácter y este no era frió en lo mas mínimo.

**-Draco-** el susodicho vio a su padre enderezarse y darle la cara que en esos momentos parecía la de alguien salido de un sanatorio. Lucius estaba sudado y con el pelo alborotado.

**-Padre-** contesto el joven envarándose en toda su estatura la cual era similar a la de su viejo.

**- Esta mañana abrí el libro que esta en la primera gaveta del lado izquierdo de mi escritorio, creo que tu sabes que libro es ese o ¿me equivoco?-** pregunto el rubio mayor asiendo que el joven meneara la cabeza de manera afirmativa, dando a entender que efectivamente el sabia que libro era aquel. No en vano cuando pequeño lo hojeo tanto que Lucius tuvo que ponerlo bajo llave para evitar que lo maltratara de más.

**-Se por lo que estas aquí padre y solo puedo decirte que, lo siento. Siento no haber tomado precauciones, pero en mi defensa estaba demasiado ebrio y tu sabes como es cuando estas pasado de copas y con una mujer hermosa-** Lucius se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz. Su hijo tenia razón, a veces olvidaba lo que era ser joven y no era que el fuera viejo, pero cuando te casas y te vuelves padre tiendes a olvidar ciertas cosas de la vida. Draco sintió un cosquilleo raro al referirse a Granger con eso de "_mujer hermosa_", mas después un flashazo de ella desnuda retorciéndose de placer debajo suyo lo hizo desistir.

**-Si Draco, pero cuantas veces te explique que para eso existen las pociones del día siguiente. Para eso son-** Draco lo interrumpió de inmediato, no quería malos entendidos.

**-Si pero yo me fui antes de que ella despertara-** Lucius meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a creer que seria abuelo siendo el tan joven.

**-Aun así, cualquier jovencita sabe como evitar estas situaciones-** vio que Draco quería interrumpirlo mas no lo permitió**- A menos… A menos que esto fuera a propósito, para poder llevar al heredero de los Malfoy en su vientre…-**

**-Te equivocas ella no…-**

**-O… o, que ella fuese virgen y no supiera como manejar esta situación-** vio a su hijo esperando su confirmación. Su Dragón no lo defraudo, Draco se puso súbitamente rojo y desvió la mirada con incomodidad.

**-Si fue su primera vez. Cuando yo desperté no supe que hacer. Honestamente no espere jamás esto-** dijo el joven mientras tomaba asiento en una silla frente al escritorio de su padrino.

**-¿Quien es ella?-** Lucius quería saber, puesto que como bien decía su padre "de nada sirve llorar sobre la poción derramada", pero aun así no estaba tan contento con lo que su hijo había hecho.

**-Padre, yo… no creo que sea conveniente-** eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Por qué Draco se negaba a decir quien era la chica?

**-¿Quien es la chica Dragón?-** el viejo malfoy lo llamaba por ese apelativo cariñoso para brindarle confianza.

**-No puedo decírtelo-** Draco hablo entre murmullos. No le gustaba guardarle secretos a su padre, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera prudente decirle que Granger era la madre de su nieto, por seguridad de ambos.

**-¿Es Pansy?-** tanteo Lucius. No era que Pansy fuera una mala chica pero no le agradaba como mujer para su hijo, demasiado "vista" por así decirlo.

**-¿QUE? No. No es Pansy. Por Merlín Padre tú sabes que ella no es virgen desde hace mucho, además como se te ocurre que yo me voy a arriesgar con ella-** dijo y el mayor tuvo que darle la razón de nuevo. Para nadie era un secreto que Pansy era de cascos muy ligeros y que por esa razón Draco había terminado con ella durante la guerra.

**-¿Entonces?, ¿Es la muchacha de Filius?, Astoria creo que se llama-** Lucius trataba de hacer memoria a las cartas que compartía con su vástago sobre las chicas que le platicaba en ellas, la ultima en cuestión la joven Greengrass.

**-No, Padre no es Astoria, no estoy tan loco para meterme en esas aguas, más allá de dormir con ella- Draco jamás escogería a esas a ninguna de esas pérfidas para ser la madre de sus hijo. No es como si el hubiera considerado a Granger alguna vez, pero en comparación era mucho mejor que alguna de esas putas.**

**-¿Por que no quieres decirme quien es ella, Draco? Tengo derecho a saberlo, esa muchacha lleva a el heredero de la familia Malfoy en su vientre-** Lucius comenzaba a desesperar no entendía el por que de su silencio.

**-Por que ella no quiere saber nada de nosotros, ¿Estas contento?-** Draco se levanto y comenzó a pasearse por el lugar en un gesto de desesperación. No le agradaba recordar que Granger no lo quería ni a veinte metro de distancia y eso hería su orgullo aun que jamás lo diría en voz alta.

**-Pero que tontería. Esta bien que después de la guerra el apellido Malfoy ya no es lo que solía, pero aun así somos la elite-** dijo arrogante como solo el mismo.

**-En serio padre, ella no quiere saber nada. ¿Podemos dejarlo así?, yo tampoco estoy muy interesado-** Dijo Draco con desgana y evidente fastidio. Si Granger no quería saber nada de él, pues bien el tampoco quería saber nada de ella.

**-¡¿Quee?!... ¡¿Como que dejarlo?! Draco estas hablando de tu hijo, tu primogénito. ¡Mi nieto! ¿Quién es ella?, Dímelo de una buena vez-** Toda calma en Lucius se había evaporado en el momento en que su hijo hablo de esa manera tan despectiva sobre su futuro nieto. Aun que ese niño hubiera sido concebido fuera del matrimonio jamás lo dejaría desamparado. Los Malfoy sabían cuidar de sus cachorros.

**- ¡Es Granger, Ya!-** le grito el rubio, su padre si que sabia como desesperar a alguien.

**-¿!QUEEEE!?-** Draco hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir sus tímpanos reventarse ante semejante grito. **–PERO EN QUE CARAJOS ESTABAS PENSANDO EN ENREDARTE CON ESA…. ESA…. MUCHACHA-** Por poquito y dejaba salir un improperio acerca de los orígenes poco loables de la chica**. –¡Por Merlín! Draco, ¿tan desesperado estabas?- **pregunto con saña. El rubio menor enrojeció un poco al recordarse a si mismo seduciendo medio borracho a Granger en aquel San Valentín. Desesperado no había sido un mal termino, ciertamente el si se había puesto algo loquito cuando Granger comenzó a dejar que él le metiera mano, pero eso era otra cosa que jamás admitiría ni bajo mil crusiatus.

**-Ya te lo dije estaba borracho, no se que mas quieres de mi-** dejo salir como si nada y Lucius sintió como su cara comenzaba a ponerse al rojo vivo del enojo ante semejante desfachatez.

**-¡¿QUE, QUE MAS QUIERO?, ¿QUE, QUE MAS QUIERO?!-** grito mientras lo tomaba por el jersey de lana gris que traía encima de la camisa y comenzaba a zarandearlo con enojo **–QUIERO, O MAS BIEN DICHO. ¡QUISIERA NO TENER QUE SER ABUELO A ESTA EDAD Y MAS QUE NADA QUISIERA QUE MI SANGRE NO SE VIESE MEZCLADA CON SEMEJANTE CHUSMA! ¡AH, PERO NO! ESO NO SE PUEDE POR QUE A MI HIJO SE LE ANTOJO ANDAR DESVIRGANDO IMPURAS Y ESPARCIR SU SEMILLA DONDE NO DEBE-** Draco lo miro con enojo, no le agradaba escuchar a su padre hablar de esa manera de Granger. Ella era suya y solo el podía referirse de esa manera hacia ella y si el no lo hacia nadie debía hacerlo.

**-¿PUES SABES? A ELLA LE IMPORTA UN CARAJO TU SANGRE PURA, NO QUIERE VERME CERCA DE ELLA O DE SU HIJO. Y CIERTAMENTE DUDO MUCHO QUE QUIERA VERTE A TI-** le grito el rubio menor de vuelta. Lucius entrecerró los ojos. Como se atrevía esa impura a despreciar el apellido Malfoy, eso no se iba a quedar así, apretó su agarre con su hijo y lo jalo asía la salida.

**-¿A si?-** dijo con fingida calma**- Pues ahora mismo me vas a llevar con la **_**SEÑORITA**_** GRANGER y ya veremos lo que tiene que decir a todo esto-** Lucius Malfoy se sentía herido del orgullo, ya vería esa Granger. A los Malfoy nadie los desprecia.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0**

**-Tory, Tory ahí estas-** dijo una sonriente Daphne al ver a su hermanita que en esos momentos tenía la cabeza metida en un aula vacía.

**-Ah, hola-** contesto sin mostrar gran interés a su hermana e iba a seguir su camino pero se acordó de algo y se regreso **-¿has visto a Draco?-**

**-Si, precisamente de eso te venia a contar. El señor Malfoy estuvo hoy en la sala común, o por lo menos eso me dijeron-** le dijo y a la rubia le brillaron los ojitos. Que Lucius Malfoy estuviera en Hogwarts significaba según su ilusa mentecita que Draco quería pedirle a su padre casarse con ella, y si no era así entonces ella no desperdiciaría la oportunidad para congraciarse con su futuro suegro.

**-¿Sigue aquí?-** pregunto y su hermana asintió frenética y con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

**-Si. Me dijeron que lo vieron salir del despacho de Snape seguido de Draco con dirección a los jardines- **Daphne se sentía emocionada pues a pesar de que Astoria a veces era cruel con ella, era su hermanita y ella la amaba muchísimo.

**-Esta es mi oportunidad, puedo hacer como que ando por ahí distraída y que me vean. Seguro mi belleza deslumbra al señor Malfoy y así hace ver a Draco lo hermosa que soy y lo suertudo que es al tenerme-** dijo pagada de si mientras su pelinegra hermana asentía convencida de la verdad de su hermana.

**-Pues vamos-** le dijo Daphne encaminadose con Astoria hacia los Jardines.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Draco solo esperaba que Granger estuviera bien segura en su torre. Mas no tuvo tanta suerte, ahí estaba ella sentada en una banca de piedra con Potty parloteando de quien sabe que, ignorante de la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos. Su padre literalmente lo arrastro hasta donde los dos héroes de guerra estaban sentados.

**-¿Señor Malfoy?-** pregunto estupidamente Potty, Draco solo vio que su padre le mostraba una sonrisilla arrogante.

**-Potter, ¿Le molestaría dejarnos a solas con la **_**Señorita **_**Granger un minuto?- **pregunto el hombre burlándose del termino de _Señorita,_ mas Harry no se movió por que Hermione había cerrado su mano sobre su antebrazo con tal fuerza que Harry estuvo seguro le dejaría morados.

**-¿Qué desea, Señor Malfoy?-** Harry noto el ligero estremecimiento que su amiga estaba presentando, así que decidió que no se iría, además ¿que carajos quería Lucius Malfoy con su amiga? eso era una locura.

**-Señorita Granger, creo que lo mejor para todos es que lo que vamos a hablar sea en privado-** insistió el hombre. Y por primera vez Hermione vio a Draco detrás de la figura de su padre, se veía pálido y muy nervioso.

**-Creo que eso no se va a poder, señor Malfoy. Lo que sea que quiera hablar con mi amiga, que sea aquí-** Hermione volteo rápidamente a ver a su amigo que se puso de pie para enfrentarse al hombre rubio, muy a pesar que el señor Malfoy era por lo menos una cabeza mas alto que Harry.

**-Harry, yo creo…-**

**-No herms, no voy a dejarte sola con este hombre. Discúlpeme si lo ofendo Señor Malfoy, pero la verdad conociendo el historial de su familia usted comprenderá que no pretendo dejar a mi amiga sola con usted y su hijo. Así que lo que tenga que decir, dígalo de una vez-** Eso hizo enojar más a Lucius. Y no era para menos, estar siendo prácticamente señalado por el héroe del mundo mágico era una mierda, así que decidió voltearle la tortilla, por lo menos si no podía humillar a Potter, se desquitaría con Granger. Tomo una respiración y puso su mejor sonrisa de arrogancia. Ahora seria su turno.

**-Bueno Señorita Granger, yo solo quería saber cual es la razón por la que usted se siente en derecho de desairar a la Familia Malfoy al no permitir que mi hijo conviva con su hijo, independientemente de que este aun este dentro de usted-** Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca al par. Harry que aun se encontraba encarando al hombre rubio volteo tan rapido a ver a la castaña que hasta sus gafas se le torcieron un poco. ¿De que carajos hablaba Malfoy? ¿Cuál hijo? **–Me parece una verdadera vergüenza que una joven, que según he escuchado se esfuerza por los derechos de los mas desvalidos sea quien le arrebate el derecho mas básico a su propio hijo. Tener un padre que lo mime y lo quiera-** Lucius sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría, pero se aguanto debía aparentar estar ofendidísimo por semejante afrenta.

La castaña estaba en shock ¿como se le ocurría al estupido de Malfoy contarle a su padre sobre su embarazo? ¿Y como carajos se le ocurría a Lucius Malfoy ventilar semejante asunto en medio de Hogwarts? donde cualquiera podría verles u oírles.

**-Señor Malfoy, y-yo no se de que…-**

**-Señorita Granger, por favor no intente negar que usted esta esperando a mi nieto, por que entonces créame que si me voy a enojar-** Advirtió el hombre como si eso le importara a ella, Hermione pensaba replicar y burlarse pero no pudo pues dos gritos diferentes le interrumpieron.

**-¿!QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-** Gritaron a la par la rubia y el pelirrojo, los cuales se habían acercado a la escena. Uno llamado por la curiosidad y la otra por que se empeñaba en cautivar al Señor Malfoy con la esperanza de que la escogiera como nuera.

Draco que aun se encontraba estático detrás de su padre solo cerró los ojos, esto iba a ser una pesadilla.

**-DE QUE CARAJOS HABLA ESTE MORTIFAGO, HERMIONE?-** Pregunto Ron mientras tomaba por el brazo a la joven y comenzaba a zarandearle. Draco que lo vio de inmediato aparto a su padre y se fue encima del pelirrojo.

**-¡Oye!-** reclamo tomándole la mano con la que apachurraba el delgado brazo de la joven y ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza como para provocarle dolor a Weasley.

**-¡PERRA INFELIZ, ERES UNA GOLFA!-** Draco que en esos momentos tenia su rostro a un palmo del de Ron, mientras ambos sostenían un duelo de voluntades vio un destello dorado pasar por un lado de ellos e ir directamente hacia Granger.

Astoria estaba furiosa, _SU_ Draco se había revolcado con la pobretona sangre sucia y al parecer la había preñado. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mugrosa, a quitarle lo que era suyo? No, ella era una Greengrass, una Slytherin y jamás aceptaría que la hicieran a un lado por culpa de una zorra arribista como Granger, le sacaría a esa abominación a patadas, si alguien le daría hijos a Draco seria ella no esa puta sangre sucia.

La rubia se le fue encima a la castaña con toda la intención de golpearla, mas ni siquiera llego a rozarla cuando un alo de luz dorada la repelió tan fuerte que se llevo con ella a Draco y a Ronald al suelo. Todos estaba impresionado, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?.

**-¿Qué fue…-** pregunto Harry estupefacto a lado de su amiga ese hermoso alo de color dorado lo había cegado por un minuto justo cuando el pensaba interceptar a Greengrass.

**-Eso Potter es el toque Malfoy como lo llamaba mi señor padre-** dijo Lucius con su típica pose altiva. Los Malfoy´s estaban protegidos por un antiguo hechizo que no dejaba que nada dañara a los non natos de la familia, canalizando la esencia mágica del bebe para exteriorizarla y así asegurar el bienestar tanto del niño como de la madre. Pero esa fuerza era muchísima, ni siquiera Draco había mostrado semejante poder.

**-¡¿COMO PUDISTE HERMIONE?! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE ESTE ASQUEROSO MORTIFAGO DE PACOTILLA TE PUSIERA LAS MANOS ENCIMA?! ¡¿TAN DESESPERADA ESTABAS? ERES UNA ZO…-** Ronald no pudo seguir con su sin razón pues Draco lo había mandado al suelo de nuevo con un golpe. Aun que no le agrada Granger, mas haya de encontrarla condenadamente atractiva no iba a permitir que el zanahorio la insultara y mucho menos que le llamara a el mortifago de pacotilla.

**-Mide tus palabras Weasley-** le dijo serio y tocándose el puño, Ron estaba totalmente furioso, ese estupido se había metido con su Mione. No ella era una zorra de lo peor, por que si Malfoy la hubiera forzado o algo el lechoso ese ya estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban.

**-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DEFENDERLA?!-** Si. Astoria aun seguía ahí, su hermana le había ayudado a levantarse y sacudirse la hierba de la falda. ¿Cómo se atrevía a defender a esa estupida? Ella era su novia, se suponía que el debería estar furioso y exigiéndole a esa puta que abortara a ese adefesio que llevaba dentro.

**-¿Por qué sigues aquí, Astoria?-** pregunto el rubio menor con evidente fastidio. No se le pasaba por alto que la rubia idiota había intentado dañar a Granger y… a su hijo, si últimamente pensaba más en eso.

**-Pero Dragón-** protesto la rubia poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito desvalido. **–Draco, no puedes tratarme así, yo soy tu novia. ¡Soy tu mujer!-** La carcajada de Draco se escucho hasta el gran comedor, y Astoria entendió que el se estaba burlando de ella.

**-Por favor Astoria, ¿Desde cuando es necesario ser novios para que dos personas se vayan a la cama? No seas absurda, tu no eres mi novia y mucho menos mi mujer. ¿En que cabeza cabe?-** el cinismo con el que el joven le hablaba era semejante solo a la crueldad de sus palabras. Pero era cierto, ella solo había sido su distracción para no estar veinticuatro horas al día pensando en Hermione Granger.

**- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A TRATARME ASÍ MALFOY?! ¡Y EN CIMA TE BURLAS! ¡DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE MI CUERPO ES UN PUTO TEMPLO Y TU, TU DESGRACIADO INFELIZ LO HAS PROFANADO METIÉNDOME TU ASQUEROSO PITO, CUANDO TAMBIÉN TE REVOLCABAS CON LA ZORRA SANGRE SUCIA! ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ TE JURO POR MI APELLIDO QUE TE VOY A HUNDIR, A TI Y A LA PUTA ESA!-** grito la rubia con ira al verse sobajada de semejante manera, los demás solo contemplaban la escena, Ronald ya se había largado, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de odio a los presentes y mascullar algo entre dientes.

**-Mira Astoria-** medito un segundo**- Tienes razón, tu coño es un puto templo, tanto que la mayoría de los alumnos ya han pasado por el- **siguió mofándose de ella, la joven dio media vuelta y se topo con el que nunca seria su suegro.

-**Me alegra que vea la clase de basura en la que sea a convertido su hijo Señor Malfoy-**Lucius alzo una de sus cejas, la verdad el solo pensaba en el despliegue de magia del que había sido testigo y honestamente los berrinches de la niña Greengrass lo tenía sin cuidado.

**-Le sugiero que medite sus palabras Señorita Greengrass, me temo que a su padre no le agradaría saber el modo en el que usted se comporta, ¿O si?-** la amenaza velada pareció sufrir efecto pues Astoria solo lo miro con odio y se retiro sin decir mas siendo seguida por su hermana mayor que le gritaba que le esperara.

Lucius volteo a ver a los presentes mientras su mente analizaba todo lo ocurrido. Granger estaba con la mirada gacha mientras se abrazaba a si misma, y su delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo se sacudía levemente por el llanto. Potter se rascaba la sien obviamente incomodo por el momento. Y su hijo miraba a Granger con evidente preocupación.

Seria… seria acaso, que esa niña de verdad era una gran bruja como todos se empeñaban en decir. Seria que en realidad era tan poderosa como se comentaba que era. O solo seria la magia de la sangre inmaculada de su dragón lo que le había proporcionado ese extraordinario poder en su nieto. Al final de cuentas decidió que no importaba, esa situación ya lo estaba cansando, el ya había tomado una decisión y si con eso se desquitaba de todos por meterlo en semejante embrollo que así fuera.

**-Bueno-** dijo llamando la atención de los tres muchachos, suspiro un poco y volvió a retomar su postura de altivez**.- Dado que este secreto, ya no es un secreto. Es hora de tomar decisiones, yo por mi parte ya tome las mías. Señorita Granger, usted y Draco han cometido un error que por fortuna para todos es reparable-** Hermione se tenso, pues el significado que ella le tomo a esas palabras le asustaron y le pusieron alerta. Ella era una Leona y jamás permitiría que lastimaran a su bebe.

**-Mire Señor, no se que es lo que usted pretende pero desde ahorita le digo que este bebe es MIÓ y no voy a dejar que me lo arrebaten. Yo no le he pedido nada a su hijo y no estaba en mis planes pedirles algo a ustedes-** Ella quería asegurarse que ese hombre entendiera que ni ella ni su hijo serian un estorbo para los Malfoy´s.

**-¿Qué?, creo que usted no ha entendido Señorita Granger-** dijo Lucius contrariado por las palabras de la joven. Draco solo observaba la conversación sin atreverse a hablar aun que ciertamente se encontraba secretamente fascinado por la fiereza de la Leona a la hora de proteger a su cachorro. Un cachorro que también era suyo. Y flamita de orgullo se encendió en su corazón.

**-Si entiendo, entiendo que usted y su hijo estén preocupados por que están en la creencia de que yo quiero algo de los Malfoy´s pero entiéndanlo de una vez yo no quiero nada de ustedes, nada. Y no voy a permitir que usted pretenda que yo me deshaga de el por que no lo pienso hacer.-** Lucius frunció el ceño, ¿Pero que tonterías decía esa niña?.

**-No. Usted no entiende. Yo no pretendo que usted se deshaga del bebe. Por Merlín santo, el niño es un Malfoy. Yo jamás sugeriría semejante cosa-** Draco, estaba confundido. El también había creído que su padre se refería a eso. Harry se sentía incomodo y fuera de lugar pero no abandonaría a su amiga, así que se situó a su lado y le abrazo protectoramente. Draco que en ningún momento había dejado de ver a Granger, le dio una punzada de celos. Odiaba a Potty eso era un hecho**.- A lo que yo me refería es a que a pesar de que el niño no fue concebido de la manera mas convencional del mundo y no me refiero al modo, si no al hecho de que fue engendrado fuera de un matrimonio-** Hermione le vio con curiosidad de repente había perdido el hilo de la conversación. **–Aun así es un Malfoy y como todo Malfoy ese niño debe ser protegido por su familia. Así que la única solución que yo le veo, es que Draco se haga cargo tanto de usted como del niño- **Dijo mientras los tres chicos le miraba obviamente confundidos así que se apresuro a aclara**- Y con eso me refiero a que se casen- **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**CHAN, CHAN, CHAN. ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**¿Qué TAL LES PARECIÓ? DEBO ACLARAR QUE NO HE ESTADO MUY INSPIRADA ASÍ QUE, BUENO. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**XOXO**

_**DRAGONCITA**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… AH Y RECUERDEN ESTO ES ****M**** ASÍ QUE YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS.**

Gracias por todos los reviews, los follows y Favs, es bueno saber que les a gusto. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero dejen REVIEWS ya saben que son el alimento de los escritores amateur como su servidora.

**ESTE CHAP ESTA DEDICADO A ****MERYLUNE****, A ****SILESIA ****QUE SE TOMO EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN REVIEW POR CADA CAP (NO ES QUEJA EH!, LOS QUIERO A TODOS POR IGUAL. AUN QUE NO DEJEN REVIEW. JIJIJI) Y A ****LUNA WHITE 29**

**AQUÍ ABAJO LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS**

**ZonyaLob**: Soy mala verdad? Perdón pero si no los dejo en ascuas no hay chiste. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Luna White 29:** OH mi querida Luna la niña no se si habrá tal. Dije que tal vez pero aun lo estoy pensando. Gracias por el review y espero te guste este cap.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Serenita no te imaginas los planes de viejo (NI TANTO) Lucius. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Carmesisoplon:** SIP esta loquito pero de ira. Lo hicieron enojar ni modos y ya saben un Lucius Malfoy enojado es malo.

**Vale Malfoy:** Si nuestro Draco esta interesado aun que se haga de la boca chiquita.

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** Pues no hubo sordos ni heridos peroo…. Bueno lee el cap y ya te enteraras. Un beso.

**KissFacinelli:** Gracias por el apoyo espero sigas leyendo.

**bellaen3D2:** OH SI OMJONAS. Espero te guste el chap.

** :** GRACIAS POR EL APOYO

**phoenix1993:** Que bueno que te guste, espero sigas leyendo.

**Lunita Shiratori:** Si a mi también me cayo mal Ron. Pobre siempre le toca ser el malo.

**Candice Saint-Just: **Si Pronto el Dramione. Prometido

**Emilia:** ¡Si uy que pena! (notas el sarcasmo). ¡Nah, es broma! Es que ¿Quién no quisiera un Draco? Niñato y todo. Gracias por el poyo espero que te siga gustando.

**Hermy Evans Black: **Gracias por el review y me alegra saber que te gusto.

**Darkred-sun: **GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, UN SALUDO.

**Capitulo 8: ¿Y… y si lo cambiamos, Cissa?**

Lucius llego a su casa, estaba exhausto y la verdad lo único que quería era tomar un baño, arrastrar a su esposa a la cama y no saber de nada en una semana.

**-¡Lucius!... ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Cómo esta Draco? ¿Qué paso?...-** Preguntaba atropelladamente su esposa, quien en el momento en el que atravesó la puerta corrió directo hacia el con la esperanza de que le dijera que su retoño aun seguía en una sola pieza.

**- Primero que nada… necesito un trago-** dijo el pasando por un lado de Narcissa y dirigiendo sus cansados pasos al salón para servirse una deliciosa copa de whiskey. Narcissa lo siguió en silencio aun preocupada por Draco.

**-Lucius… -** susurro Narcissa mientras su marido soltaba un suspiro de placer al sentir el calor del licor quemándole la garganta y entrañas. No por nada le llamaban whiskey de fuego.

**-Ahora si… segundo, cálmate. Todo esta arreglado, Draco esta bien y en lo que debes de pensar ahora es en utilizar ese don tuyo para organizar fiestas a la perfección en tiempo record-** La rubia lo miro con sorpresa y curiosidad a partes iguales ¿De que iba todo eso?.

**-Amor, cuéntame que ha pasado. ¿Como que fiesta?-** Pregunto ella desconcertada su Lucius parecía haber envejecido diez años en unas horas y eso le ponía terriblemente triste.

**-Si, Cissa. A menos que quieras que el buen nombre de tu hijo y su futura señora estén en boca de todos por casarse con ella en evidente estado gestacional- **Narcissa abrió la boca de la impresión. Lucius suspiro de nuevo.

**-¿Cómo que casarse? Pero si Draco dijo que todo aquello había sido cosa de una borrachera-** La mujer no entendía. Su retoño le había dejado muy en claro que él y esa joven solo habían terminado así por culpa del alcohol y ella conocía demasiados matrimonios forzados como para saber que aquellos jamás acababan bien.

**-Pues a tu nieto eso le importa un cuerno, él ya viene en camino. Y para ser franco a mí tampoco me importa mucho lo que Draco quiera Narcissa, el provoco esto, así que ahora responda por ello-** Dijo Lucius con honestidad, seria demasiado hipócrita si negara que le estaba empezando a agarrar el gusto al ver a su hijo sulfurar con todo aquello.

**- Entonces… Draco ya confeso quien es la chica. ¿Quién es ella, amor?-** El hombre serró los ojos mientras se los tallaba con una mano, a Narcissa le iba a dar un ataque cuando se lo dijera.

**-Cissa….-** dijo el melancólico.

**-¿Tan malo es?-** le pregunto ella.

**-No tienes idea-**

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-**__ grito la castañita con el ceño fruncido. Mientras Lucius la ignoraba olímpicamente y observaba a su heredero dar la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse._

_**-¿A dónde crees que vas Draco?- **__ el susodicho se detuvo y volteo a verles con evidente aburrimiento._

_**-Padre, no tengo tiempo para bromas de mal gusto-**__ dijo el joven arrastrando las palabras y con ese tonito altanero tan característico de los Malfoy._

_**-¿y que parte de hacerte responsable de tu hijo, te parece a ti un a broma, Draco?- **__el rubio se volteo a ver a su padre retándole con la mirada. El jamás aceptaría que lo atasen a una mujer y mucho menos a la ratona de biblioteca, heroína de las causas perdidas griffyndoriana. Primero muerto._

_**-Padre, no me hagas reír. Por favor, es obvio que todo esto solo es una broma de tu parte para "Hacerme escarmentar"- **__dijo el rubio menor con una sonrisilla de burla, eso a el patriarca de los Malfoy le sentó como patada de mula._

_**-Esto no es una broma, vas a hacerte cargo de tu hijo y de la madre de este como que soy un Malfoy-**__ A este punto Hermione solo miraba en silencio el extraño intercambio entre padre e hijo. Ambos rubios estaban ruborizados por el coraje y se dedicaban a lanzarse dagas con los ojos, suspiro. Si alguien no tenia tiempo para eso era ella. Tenía mucho que estudiar, los Éxtasis estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ella debía sacar extraordinario en todo si quería brindarle algo a su futuro hijo. Así que decidió que cortaría por lo sano toda aquella bizarra situación._

_**-Mire Señor Malfoy… yo creo que…- **_

_**-Usted cállese Granger, mi hijo debe responder por sus actos-**__ dijo el hombre callándole con una mano sin siquiera voltear a mirarle._

_**-NO voy a casarme-**__ dijo el joven alzando la barbilla como dándole énfasis a sus palabras. Lucius entrecerró los ojos como amenaza._

_**-Vas a casarte así tengas que hacerlo a punta de varita-**__ dijo siseando como una serpiente. Harry que se había mantenido en silencio a lado de su amiga volteo los ojos. Esos dos peleando por una boda pero sin siquiera preguntarse si la novia quería o no casarse._

_**-Mire Lucius yo creo que no debería hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Hermione no esta interesada en nada que tenga que ver con ustedes ¿no es así Mione?-**__ La susodicha asintió sin mirar a los Malfoy´s a la cara._

_**-Señor Potter, Yo creo que es usted el que sobra aquí. Esto-**__ dijo el señalando a los involucrados y a si mismo__**- es un asunto Familiar. Lo que mas que obvio solo incumbe a los miembro de esta familia-**__ Harry alzo las cejas sorprendido era demasiado bizarro escuchar de boca del mismísimo Lucius Malfoy referirse a Hermione "Sangre sucia" Granger con el termino de familia._

_**-Mire Señor Malfoy ya se lo dije yo no tengo ningún interés…- **__comenzó la chica cansada pues ella ya no quería seguir escuchando necedades y además tenia hambre._

_**-Si, si. Mire Granger le recomiendo que como futura Señora Malfoy empiece a practicar el mutismo, no es correcto que una Dama de Sociedad este interrumpiendo las discusiones de su marido-**__ dijo Lucius con voz ceremoniosa mientras su hijo asentía dándole la razón. A la castaña por poco se le caí la mandíbula de tanto abrir la boca, ¿pero que carajos? Harry ahogo una risita al ver la cara de su amiga esto había pasado de ser un drama a convertirse en una comedia._

_**-Esto es absurdo, yo no pienso casarme con el hurón albino y se puede meter su mutismo por donde le quepa-**__ dijo ella exasperada y claramente ofendida para después dar media vuelta y salir de ahí por piernas exudando enojo por los cuatro costados y siendo seguida por Harry que primero les había lanzado una miradita burlona a ambos rubios._

_**-Pues yo apoyo a Granger. No pienso casarme, así que si eso es todo. Que tengas buenas tardes, padre-**__ Draco quiso escaquearse de la evidente situación en la que se había metido._

_**- Por ella no te preocupes-**__ dijo el hombre mayor y Draco le lanzo una miradita burlona._

_**-¿A si? Y dime, según tu. ¿Cómo me piensas casar si la novia esta mas que indispuesta?- **__la burla del joven era mas que evidente y a Lucius eso le molesto sobre manera, de el nadie se reía. Por Merlín santo era un Malfoy._

_**-ja ja ja, muy gracioso-**__ se rió falsamente __**–Ya te dije que por Granger no te preocupes, y de una vez vete asiendo a la idea de que vas a casarte con ella. No quiero más escenitas como la de la niña Greengrass, así que si tienes por ahí mas "amiguitas" más te vale deshacerte de ellas-**__ le advirtió mientras el Dragón se cruzaba de brazos y torcía la boca._

_**-Mira padre….-**_

_**-Mira nada… ya te dije que te casas con Granger y eso es lo que vas a hacer o te desheredo-**__ Draco abrió la boca y los ojos por igual eso no se lo esperaba. Su padre… su padre pensaba desheredarlo si se rehusaba a casarse con Granger. En que puto mundo mas bizarro había amanecido esa mañana._

_**-¡No puedes!- **__le grito y Lucius puso gesto de importarle un cuerno su berrinche._

_**-Si no me crees… Haz lo que quieras. Yo ya dije.-**__ el joven vio a su progenitor alejarse, pero antes…__**- Se me olvidaba, ya le dije a Severus que de ahora en mas tu futura esposa debe ocupar los mismos aposentos que tu, eso es para que te vallas acostumbrando a compartir la cama con Granger- **__eso lo dijo por pura maldad. La verdad era que si le había pedido a Severus que pidiera los permisos correspondientes con el director pero en ese punto el no había tenido ni la mas mínima idea de que iba a ser Granger la afortunada._

_**Fin del flash Back**_

**-Entonces… ¿La madre de mi nieto es Hermione Gr…. Gran-ger?-** pregunto con voz temblorosa Narcissa. Su vena Black estaba pasándole factura, ella jamás se espero aquello. Una… una sangre…. Impura y su bebe iban a tener un vástago. Merlín Bendito.

**-Si Cissa-** respondió Lucius con voz monocorde viendo al horizonte, se encontraba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que haría a continuación.

**-Pero… pero y por que le has obligado a que se case, Lucius. Es una impura-** rezongo ella haciendo evidente su apellido.

**-Si amor y tu nieto es un Mestizo, no lo olvides-** La rubia hizo un puchero y puso morritos. Lucius se acerco y le tomo el labio inferior entre los suyos, succionándoselo, la tomo por la nuca y profundizo el beso abandonándose al placer que le causaba aquel beso.

**-Lucius…-**Gimoteo la rubia al sentir las manos de su marido debajo de su falda, paseando esos dedos largos y fríos en los limites de su ropa interior.

**-Cissy, te necesito-** Ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus preciosos ojos azules y acariciando el cabello de su esposo mientras este le acariciaba su húmedo y caliente centro por encima de las bragas.

**-ammmmh-** exclamo la mujer completamente abandonada a las caricias ardientes que le prodigaba su marido. Quince minutos y tres fantásticos orgasmos después Lucius ya se encontraba arrodillado y completamente desnudo entre las piernas de su amada Narcissa pasando la punta de su erección por la sonrosada hendidura de su esposa.

**-¡Hazlo!-** exigió la rubia mientras se amasaba los pechos pellizcándose los pezones llena de necesidad, su esposo la obedeció y colocando la roja y brillante cabeza de su pene en la estrecha abertura empujo y de una estocada estuvo completamente adentro. **–AAAAAHMMMMH, ¡SIII!-** Grito la rubia arqueándose en el sillón, Lucius le levanto las piernas y se las puso en los hombros meneando las caderas en un vaivén frenético. A su Cissa le encantaba fuerte y rapido, la sintió contraerse de nuevo mientras le apretaba deliciosamente y el tuvo que sacar fuerzas de quien sabe donde para no venirse también.

**-Merlín Cissa estas tan estrecha-** le susurro en el oído mientras la rubia se afanaba con todas sus fuerzas a las caderas de su esposo y el seguía empujándose cada vez con mas fuerza y rapidez lo que le provocaba el mayor de los placeres a ambos.

**-Aha aha aha mmmmhh ahhhh!-** y ahí se fue toda la cordura de Narcissa Black de Malfoy. Lucius se dejo arrastrar por la tan exquisita sensación de sentir sus bolas siendo drenadas.

**- Cissa… ¿Y si tenemos otro niño?-** pregunto el rubio suspirando mientras su esposa se acomodaba mejor en su pecho desnudo, pues él les había dado una vuelta en el sillón dejándola a ella arriba.

**-¿A nuestra edad? Que cosas dices Lucius- **Dijo ella apretujándose contra el y entrelazando sus piernas mejor.

**-¡¿Que?! Si somos prácticamente unos adolescentes, por eso estoy tan enojado con Draco, y por eso si lo tenemos nos esmeraríamos en que no fuera como Draco. Además los hacemos bonitos-** Dijo el con rin tintín haciendo que la rubia soltara una risita.

**-Tienes razón. Solo ve a Draco, esa Sangre Sucia si que es una suertuda en llevárselo-** Dijo ella orgullosa de su retoño y celándolo de esa mujer **– Pero, no Lucius, imagínate si ese niño existiera hipotéticamente hablando seria de la misma o peor aun, seria menor que nuestro propio nieto-**

**-Si, si. Ya entendí, seria demasiado irónico. Yo solo lo decía por que no me vas a negar que eso de hacer niños es MUYYYY entretenido-** dijo acariciándole la espalda y dándole un aprentocito en el trasero.

**-Si tienes razón querido- **dijo la rubia en un ronroneo de placer mientras Lucius los tapaba a ambos con una manta que había conjurado. Pensándolo bien era grato eso de ser solo ellos dos, pues con un pequeño seria difícil hacer el amor en cualquier parte y quedarse dormido ahí desnudo, once años fueron mas que suficientes.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-¡Oye Mione! ¡Espera!-** el joven azabache corrió los últimos metros para alcanzar a su amiga. Hermione sentía hervir la sangre, esos Malfoy y su estupido machismo, mira que quererla casar con el hurón botador, primero muerta. Y luego ventilar semejante asunto en público, y el idiota de Ron…. Y la cuzca de Greengrass. ¡Aaghhhrr!. **–Mione….-** Harry estaba exhausto, a veces se preguntaba como era que su amiga lograba caminar tan a prisa.

**-¡¿Qué?!-** Grito la joven dejando exteriorizar su ira. El joven pego un brinquito, si algo le daba miedo a Harry Potter era Hermione Granger con cara de furia y dispuesta a golpear a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

**-Eh… Oye. Yo se que no hay nada mas molesto que un Malfoy, pero. Bueno aun estoy procesando todo lo que paso… y yo bueno quisiera saber, ¿Si tu estas bien?-** La expresión de Hermione paso de ser de una autentica loca homicida a la de una niña compungida mientras regresaba unos cuantos pasos y se abraza al pecho de su mejor amigo. Harry la abrazo y comenzó a pasarle la mano en la espalda de modo tranquilizador.**-Ya, ya. Ahora si no es mucha molestia quisiera oír de tu propia boca. ¿Qué es eso de que tu y Draco Malfoy están esperando un… eh, bebe?- **Hermione desenterró su rostro del pecho del joven, y lo miro con cara de culpa.

**-Ven Harry vayamos a mi habitación en Gryffindor te contare todo-** Le dijo ella mientras emprendían de nuevo sus pasos a la torre de gryffindor.

Después de un rato, ya sentado en la habitación de premio anual de la joven Harry Potter se pasaba la mano por su rostro una y otra vez. Lo que su amiga le contaba era bastante… ¿cómico?, si, era de risa. Y todo por una borrachera. Que tonto había sido Ron, él que tanto trataba de aparentar que su ruptura con Mione era solo momentánea y que tarde o temprano ella terminaría regresando con él. Si Ron era un idiota, y no era por que Mione fuera a quedarse con Malfoy, ¡Por Dios!, claro que no. Pero con ese bebe en camino estaba seguro que su amiga no buscaría a viejos o nuevos amores.

**-Y así fue como paso-** la dulce voz de la castaña le saco de sus cavilaciones**- Y cuando tenia mes y medio me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada-** Hermione levanto su mira algo temerosa y vio que harry le miraba con ternura.

**-Entonces… tu… ¿estas embarazada?-** la castaña asintió despacio, se puso de pie y se quito la túnica que le cubría, se levanto la camisa de uniforme dejando al descubierto su abultado abdomen de tres meses y medio de embarazo. Harry acerco su mano mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

**-Vaya-** dejo salir mientras le acariciaba despacio con algo de temor, Su amiga, su mejor amiga iba a tener un bebe. La realidad le tomo de golpe**.-Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-** La mirada confusa de su amiga le apretujo el corazón**- Quiero decir, tu sabes que te quiero y que tienes todo mi apoyo. Pero aun así debes haber pensado mucho en ello. ¿No es así?-** Ella asintió.

**-Yo he pensado mucho en ello, es verdad. Y desde que supe que mi bebe existía decidí que era solo mió y que yo lucharía todo lo que tuviera que luchar por el-** Harry sonrió al verle tan segura, esa era su amiga la Leona y el se sentía orgulloso de ella.

**-Bueno ya sabe que sea lo que sea que decidas yo te apoyo. Igual que Ginny. ¿Ya le dijiste a Ginny?-** pregunto el siendo consiente de lo tonto que se escuchaba, lo mas seguro es que su novia fuera la primera en enterarse.

**-Si ella y Luna ya lo saben-** confeso la chica. **–Gracias Harry, no sabes lo bien que me siento al saber que todos ustedes ya saben lo que me pasa y mas que nada que me apoyan. Bueno sin contar a Ronald-**

**-No te preocupes, se que dentro de esa cabezota dura el aun tiene un cerebro que le funciona cuando menos te lo esperas y lo mas seguro es que se enfade por semanas o quizás meses. Ya vez como cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero estoy seguro que recapacitara y te pedirá perdón-** Hermione solo esperaba que Harry tuviera razón.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Merlín!, ¿Por qué todos eran tan aburridos? Por ejemplo Draco, solo por una pequeñita broma inocente sobre las piernas de Granger y ¡ya! Este le ladraba cual perro. ¿En serio? ¿Qué solo él era normal?

**- Hola-** dijo la joven con voz suave y cantarina, mientras buscaba debajo de los pupitres. El estaba seguro que era imposible que le hubiera oído, su entrenamiento como mortifago le había enseñado a caminar sin hacer ruido. Él siempre se reía y bromeaba sobre las ventajas de ser una serpiente. Se acerco a ella intentando no mirar mas de lo decentemente permitido el redondo, firme y endemoniadamente buen trasero de la joven que al traer jeans ajustados y estar en esa posición se le remarcaba totalmente.

**-¿Eh?... Lovegood-** le llamo inseguro mientras se rascaba la nuca- **¿Qué haces?-** pregunto finalmente, estaba desconcertado la había buscado por todo el colegio incluso en los al rededores de Ravenclaw y nada hasta que se desespero y detuvo a un chiquillo de tercero para preguntarle, y así fue como dio con ella.

**-Al parecer alguien creyó que seria divertido esconder toda mi ropa interior y por eso la estoy buscando-** Blaise agradeció ser de piel morena, por que de no haber sido así estaba seguro que hubiera visto como tomate. El muchacho carraspeo aclarándose la garganta, un flashazo de una Luna Lovegood desnuda y con su larga melena rubia cubriéndole solo lo necesario, paseo por su mente**.- ¿Que haces aquí Zabini?-** pregunto ella finalmente volteando a verle, el de nuevo se vio en la penosa necesidad de apartar la mirada cuando observo que efectivamente Luna no traía ropa interior, puesto que los pezones de la rubia se tensaban contra su blusa amarilla y sus pechos se veían mucho mas grandes, trago en seco. Lovegood tenía los pechos mas grandes que hubiera visto alguna vez, claro esta descontando las veces que hojeo algún ejemplar de _Playwitch_.

**-¿Tienes frió?-** inmediatamente preguntar se arrepintió, pero es que se le había ido la lengua como siempre. Y lo supo inmediatamente, cuando la rubia lo vio con extrañeza reflejada en aquella dulce y cristalina mirada azul. Al ver que ella iba a preguntar, el se adelanto**- Lo digo por que ya casi anochece y aun que estamos casi en verano hace frió y tu no traes capa, ni suéter- **

**-Pues no lo había pensado, creo que si tengo un poco de frió. Esto de no traer ropa interior es raro-** dijo ella provocando que Blaise se quitara rápidamente la túnica y se la pasara por los hombros ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.**-Gracias- **le agradeció mientras llevaba la tela a su olfato e inhalaba profundamente, Zabini la veía como idiotizado.

**-¿Q-Qué… que haces?-** pregunto en un hilito de voz, de pronto se sentía incapaz de hablar o siquiera moverse. Lovegood estaba olfateando su túnica y por raro que pudiera sonar, ese gesto a él le pareció de lo mas erótico. Y es que desde hacia mas de cinco meses que Luna Lovegood se había ido colando mas y mas en su mente y en su vida.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era tarde, pasada de las seis y el iba de camino a las mazmorras después de la practica de Quidditch. Se sentía cansado, el entrenamiento que el estaba llevando era muchísimo mas intenso que el de sus compañeros y no solo por ser capitán, si no que estaban a seis meses de graduarse y salir al mundo real y no es que fuera por el tema del dinero, que obvio no le hacia falta, pero la idea de hacerse cargo de los negocios de su familia no era su ideal de vida. Así que, se dijo que probaría en otras cosas, era bueno en Quidditch y en pociones así que decidió que ahí se concentraría. Ya vería cual de las dos carreras escogía. Camino más y escucho unas risas y un pequeño sollozo._

_**-Vaya la lunática va a llorar-**__ dijo uno de los jóvenes mientras se reía escandalosamente junto a sus compañeros._

_**-Y yo que creí que los locos solo se reían-**__ dijo otro y Zabini lo reconoció era Damián Vultron un tío de sexto que se la pasaba siguiendo a Antonin Lars, un idiota que soñaba con ser el próximo príncipe de Slytherin._

_**-Oh la pobre luna lunática no piensa decir nada-**__ dijo Lars acercando su cara peligrosamente a la chica rubia que se abrazaba a si misma intentando reconfortarse. Esos chicos habían sido muy malos con ella, más ese tal Antonin que en esos momentos le apretaba el brazo con rudeza y acercaba cada vez más y más su rostro a ella. Blaise por su lado se debatía entre largarse o defender a la lunática, mas cuando vio lo que Lars pretendía su sangre hirvió._

_Luna estaba confundida ese chico le estaba besando y eso no le agradaba. Antonin le besaba con rudeza y con cierta impaciencia, luna se estaba asustando y cuando lo sintió tocándole un pecho fue cuando todas sus alarmas se encendieron y comenzó a forcejear, no le gustaba lo que ese chico malo le estaba asiendo, de una patada en la entrepierna se lo saco de encima, Él en repuesta le abofeteo y la mando al piso con el labio roto y sangrando._

_Blaise vio al asqueroso de Lars besar a Lovegood, al estar de espaldas no logro ver el manoseo completo pero cuando le vio levantarle la mano a la joven rubia se lanzo como loco a defenderla. Ni el mismo sabia por que lo hacia, supuso que no le gustaba ver que le levantaran la mano a una mujer. _

_El joven moreno se fue y con una maldición aturdidora dejo fuera de combate a los patiños de Lars, a el en cambio lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo volteo. Lars solo sintió el tirón del cuello y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose la nariz intentando inútilmente detener la hemorragia que el estupido de Zabini le había provocado, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba mas si no que el ojiverde le hubiera interrumpido su momento de recreación con la Lunática, y es que si. Luna Lovegood podía ser lunática, extraña y estar chiflada, pero estaba condenadamente buena y al parecer como el lo había supuesto tenia una tetas de infarto, aun que las disimulara con la ropa. Y ahora el estupido de Blaise le había jodido su oportunidad de tirársela._

_**-¿Qué demonios te pasa Zabini?- **__pregunto entre arcada, su boca se estaba inundando de sangre y era asqueroso._

_**-Oye Lars ¿por que no te largas de una buena vez?-**__ le dijo el joven moreno mientras le miraba como quien mira un insecto al que acaba de aplastar con su zapato._

_**-Me las pagara Zabini, esto no se quedara así, y también va por ti condenada Lunática-**__ les amenazo para después irse de ahí corriendo siendo seguido por sus compinches. Blaise centro su atención en la muchacha rubia que seguía en el suelo con la mirada ida, la falda subida y la boca rota, se veía tan indefensa._

_**-Enserio que eres tonta Lovegood, paseando sola por las mazmorras-**__ dijo el mas para si que para ella, mientras le tendía una mano y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. La pobre Luna se paro con dificultad, ese golpe le había dejado aturdida, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía sin fuerza, Blaise la vio tambalearse y le sostuvo contra si, ella volteo a verle fijamente a los ojos._

_**-Tus ojos son verdes-**__ fue lo único que ella susurro antes de desvanecerse. Después de eso Blaise la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la enfermería, se quedo con ella hasta que despertó a pesar de la insistencia de la vieja enfermera en que se fuera y que Lovegood estaría bien. Cuando Luna despertó le agradeció y le pidió que se quedara con ella, platicaron mucho hasta que a ella finalmente le venció el sueño, y ahí Blaise Zabini comprendió que jamás volvería a ver a Luna Lovegood de la misma manera._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**-Huele rico-** dijo ella con su clásica mirada extraviada mientras se apretujaba mas en la túnica. El no tenia palabras solo reacciono cuando ella comenzó a caminar a hacia la salida.

**-¿Adonde vas?-** pregunto el siguiéndola.

**-Es tarde, tengo hambre. Ojala que haya pudín-** Blaise sonrió. Solo Luna Lovegood podía pasar de una situación totalmente erótica a una cómica en dos segundos y seguir viéndose hermosa.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¿LES GUSTO? SI, NO. DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**XOXO**

_**DRAGONCITA**_


End file.
